Um Caso Escandaloso
by CathyPires
Summary: Não por acaso,a herdeira Isabella Swan tem um plano que precisa realizar em cinco anos:casar,ter filhos e ser uma pródiga repórter de uma das revistas da Editora Swan.Entrevistar o maior astro de rock do momento,Edward Cullen,é apenas uma pequena parte...
1. Avisos

**Um caso escandaloso**

**Título:** UM CASO ESCANDALOSO – Uma pequena mudança no visual pode trazer grandes conquistas!

**Autora:** Cathy Pires.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella, principalmente.

**Gênero: **Romance, Mistério, Aventura.

**Censura:** NC- 16

**Sinopse:** Não por acaso, a herdeira Isabella Swan tem um plano que precisa realizar em cinco anos: casar, ter filhos e ser uma pródiga repórter de uma das revistas da Editora Swan. Entrevistar o maior astro de rock do momento, Edward Cullen, é apenas uma pequena parte disso. Mas se apaixonar por ele definitivamente não é. Quando Isabella posa como Rosalie, sua irmã gêmea, atraente e fatal, para conseguir a desejada entrevista, o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo!  
A farsa não teria sido descoberta se os jornais não tivessem estampado uma foto de Bella com Edward. Agora ela tem muitas explicações a dar à Edward, à irmã, à família, e resolver um pequeno problema com seu noivo...

**Avisos importantes: **

**-Gente, eu moro em uma cidade em que o acesso a internet não é o que nós podemos dizer... favoráveis. *corando* Farei o possível para não cometer o erro de postar demorado. Espero que me entendam ;)**

**-O desenvolvimento da história é feito a partir da minha narração, alternando pontos de vistas das personagens.**

**-A história evoluirá de acordo com a capacidade de vocês de comentarem. Então, para capítulos mais rápidos ( EU SOU BEEEEEEM BOAZINHA!) comentem muito! Nem que seja pra falar mal do desenvolvimento, ou até mesmo do péssimo português da autora, ao menos assim eu vou saber se está uma merda *corando pelo uso da palavra* ou não.**

**-Teremos lemons nesta história *momento constrangedor****on*. Para aqueles que não sabem o que é, joguei lá no Google e deu isso:** **Lemon = caracterizado pelas cenas de sexo. Descrição com detalhes do ato sexual é a característica-base desse estilo. O aviso está dado pessoal! O pessoal que for ignorante que nem eu, leia! Rsrs. XD**

**-Teremos 11 capítulos, mas os meus capítulos são BEEEEEM grandes, não se preocupem e/ou horrorizem.**

**-MSN para contato: (NÃO IGNORO NINGUÉM! FALO ATÉ ENCHER O SACO! *hihi*)**

**-Não deixem de ler minhas observações! Podem conter informações importantes!**

**-É isso...Fui! Aproveite!**


	2. Capítulo 1

Um caso escandaloso

CAPÍTULO 1

Ela precisava daquela entrevista. Sua carreira dependia disso. Seu _plano _dependia disso. E, pelo que podia ver, tudo que estava em seu caminho eram alguns guardas de segurança musculosos, a falta de um crachá de imprensa para entrar nos bastidores e quase vinte mil fãs frenéticos de Edward Cullen.

Bella olhou para Edward no palco. Mesmo de seu assento, doze fileiras atrás, o carisma dele era palpável. O jeans azul e a camiseta preta justa delineavam um físico esbelto e musculoso. Os cabelos bronzeados desalinhados enfatizavam a imagem de rebelde.

Mas era lindo o rosto dele que realmente enlouquecia as fãs. Bella gostaria de capturar aquele rosto fascinante com a sua câmera.

Naquele exato momento, Edward pareceu olhá-la diretamente, e Bella prendeu a respiração. A conexão durou apenas um instante, mas a intensidade foi tamanha que ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, do topo da cabeça aos dedos dos pés.

Somente quando ele desviou o olhar, ela conseguiu soltar o ar que estivera prendendo.

Não havia dúvida quando àquilo. A atração sexual que Edward Cullen exercia sobre as mulheres era potente demais.

Não que aquele homem fosse seu tipo, claro.

Bella olhou para a própria mão e fitou seu anel de noivado com um diamante de dois quilates.

De jeito nenhum.

Quando, mais uma vez, foi empurrada pelas fãs, suspirou de maneira impaciente e olhou ao redor.

Madison Square Garden. Um dos principais locais de eventos de Nova York. Aquele era o palco de convenções políticas, inumeráveis eventos esportivos e testemunhas da história. Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Rolling Stones, Elton John, Bruce Springsteen... e agora Edward Cullen, vencedor do Grammy, sensação do rock e atual febre do mundo musical, cujo último CD, _Falling for you (Apaixonado por você) _tinha ganhado o prêmio diamante por ter ventido mais de dez milhões de cópias.

Bella tinha todas as informações sobre Edward. Sabia que crescera em Nova York, mas aora morava numa mansão em Beverly Hills. Que se tornara famoso pelo conteúdo _sexy _das letras de suas músicas. Que tinha ajudado a iniciar o projeto Músicas para a Cura, baseado numa série de _shows _no Madison Square Garden, com lucro revertido para uma bem-sucedida campanha contra o câncer.

Mas embora ela conhecesse os fatos, não tinha acesso a Edward, e, infelizmente, estava determinada a cavar uma entrevista com ele para a _The Buzz. _Há meses vinha pensando numa maneira de conseguir uma promoção no trabalho. Seu avô paterno, Aro Swan, acreditava que mesmo os parentes deviam trabalhar para subir dentro do império editorial da família.

Então, quando Bella tinha chegado em casa certo dia e visto uma propagando da Música Para a Cura no meio da correspondência, soube que encontrara seu ingresso para passar de uma mera editora de texto a repórter confiável. Uma entrevista com Edward Cullen seria perfeita para a _The Buzz,_ uma vez que esta se encontrava em uma séria disputa com sua rival mais próxima, a _Entertainment Weekly, _e também com as outras revistas da Swan. Aro Swan havia declarado que o gerente editorial de qualquer revista do império da família que obtivesse mais lucro até o final do ano se tornaria o novo diretor feral da Editorial Swan, quando ele se aposentasse.

Agora, com um bloco e uma caneta em mãos, Bella ajeitou-se na cadeira, procurando uma posição melhor. Tinha ido para a casa de _shows _diretamente do trabalho e sentia-se desconfortável. Seus pés, apertados em botas de salto alto, tinham sido pisados mais vezes do que podia contar. A calça de risca-de-giz era perfeita para o escritório, mas quente demais para locais fechados, e inadequada em meio a um mar de jeans. A gola alta também incomodava no calor gerado por milhares de pessoas dançando.

À sua volta, o publico parecia mover-se como uma onda, balançando-se suavemente na área em torno do palco.

Por ser ainda apenas uma editora de texto da revista, sabia que o empresário de Edward teria rido da sua cara se ela tivesse lhe solicitado uma entrevista exclusiva com o ídolo do momento. Mas esperava que, se conseguisse se aproximar de Edward, talvez o convencesse a lhe dar uma entrevista. Afinal de contas, além de ser ambiciosa, articulada e conhecedora da música, trabalhava para a revista _The Buzz_. Então , mesmo que sua posição não a qualificasse como imprensa de acesso livre aos bastidores, _The Buzz_ era um nome que abria portas.

Quando Edward terminou de cantar a multidão enlouqueceu, explodindo em gritaria, assobios e palmas. Ele brincou com o público e Bella sentiu aquela voz sexy penetrando-lhe o corpo como uma carícia íntima.

- Vocês querem mais? – perguntou ele, a voz profunda e suave como seda, provocando a multidão.

O público gritou e pediu bis em resposta.

- Como? – perguntou, colocando as mãos em concha em uma das orelhas.

A multidão gritou.

- Muito bem! – Edward gesticulou para a banda atrás, então passou a alça de sua guitarra elétrica sobre o ombro. A música começou e ele cantou um de seus maiores sucessos, uma balada chamada "Beautiful in My Arms" (Linda em meus braços).

Enquanto cantava sobre fazer amor sob palmeiras, sob o sereno, Bella sentiu-se sendo seduzida juntamente com o resto da multidão, acalentada em um momento mágico. Somente quando a canção acabou, a magia foi quebrada, e mesmo então, levou alguns segundos para que ela conseguisse se recompor e dizer a si mesma que aquilo era ridículo.

Tinha de se lembrar que estava ali com um propósito, e apenas um propósito, e não para se tornar mais uma admiradora ardente de Edward Cullen.

Trinta minutos depois, quando o show terminou e as pessoas deixavam o local, Bella atravessou a multidão com agilidade, pretendendo chegar aos bastidores. Infelizmente, seu progresso foi detido por um guarda de segurança, alto, forte e de boa aparência.

- Com licença – disse ela. – Eu gostaria de ir até os bastidores.

O segurança, de braços cruzados sobre o peito largo, a estudou , os olhos fixando-se diretamente no diamante do anel dela.

- Certo. Você é mais uma daquelas centenas de pessoas.

- Sou um membro da imprensa – murmurou ela, usando o mesmo tom de voz educado que ouvira milhares de vezes da diretora da escola para moças, a qual tinha freqüentado jutno com sua gêmea idêntica, Rosalie.

- Deixe-me ver sua credencial.

- Eu não tenho. Entenda...

Mas o sr. Corpulento e Impertubável já tinha começado a manear a cabeça.

- Sem credencial, sem acesso. É isso aí.

Ela queria dizer: "Podemos conversar sobre isso?" Mas como duvidava que tal técnica funcionasse, procurou na bolsa seu cartão comercial. Então o ergueu para o homem.

- Está vendo? Sou membro da equipe da revista _The Buzz _, não ouviu?

O sr. Corpulento desviou os olhos do cartão para o rosto dela, não se dando ao trabalho de pegar o cartão.

- Como já lhe disse, somente pessoas autorizadas têm permissão de entrar nos bastidores.

Oh. Bella deveria estar preparada para aquele tipo de barreira.

- Tudo bem – replicou exasperada, tentando uma última cartada. – Mas não me culpe quando cabeças rolarem porque Edward Cullen perdeu a chance de ser entrevistado por uma das principais revistas de entretenimento do país.

O segurança meramente arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Virando-se, Bella saiu andando com a cabeça erguida. Na escola, a Srta. Donaldson teria ficado orgulhosa.

Certo, pensou, então não ia entrevistar Edward no camarim. Todavia, sabia que ele teria de sair do Madison Square Garden alguma hora, e quando isso acontecesse, ela estaria lá fora, esperando persistentemente por ele. Não tinha passado mais de três horas sendo empurrada e cutucada pelas fãs daquele homem, por nada. _Precisava _da entrevista.

Uma hora depois, contudo, sentiu como se estivesse aconchegada na noite úmida e fria de março para sempre, e começou a se perguntar o quando realmente necessitava daquela entrevista. Estava cansada, com fome, e queria ir para casa.

Começou a procurar na bolsa uma bala de menta, ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse comer, até que um tumulto fez levantar a cabeça e notar que Edward tinha saído.

Infelizmente, ele estava rodeado pelos produtores do show e seguranças. Apesar disso, ela se apressou, sabendo que tinha poucos momentos antes que ele entrasse na limusine e partisse.

- Edward! Sr. Cullen!

Naquele exato momento, o espaço em volta de Edward se tornou frenético. Paparazzis batiam fotos e centenas de garotas pulavam e gritavam como loucas.

Bella teve de parar quando colidiu com um corpo sólido, que mais parecia uma parede de tijolos. Ela olhou para cima e deu um passo involuntário para trás quando o policial, um dos muitos perto da limusine, ela agora notava, bloqueou seu caminho.

- Afaste-se – ordenou ele.

Olhando por cima do ombro do policial, viu Edward entrar no carro. Desanimada, relaxou os ombros. Quatro horas, 27 minutos e 22 segundos. E agora, finalmente fracassada.

Bella teve vontade de chorar de tanta frustração. Como uma deixa, um pingo de chuva caiu no seu rosto, então outro. Olhando para cima, contraiu a face numa careta, então caminhou em direção ao ponto de táxi na Sétima Avenida. Como a chuva estava apertando, ela sabia que não encontraria outro táxi vazio.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois, chegou na casa de Upper West Side, que pertencia a seus avós, mas que os dois só utilizavam como uma segunda residência.

Assim que alcançou o andar de cima, onde ela e Rosalie tinham quartos separados, sua irmã gêmea saiu do quarto para cumprimentá-la.

- Como foi? – perguntou Rosalie, vestida num pijama de seda vermelho.

Olhando para o traje de dormir de sua irmã, Bella pensou mais uma vez que ela e Rosalie não podiam ser mais diferentes, apesar de serem gêmeas idênticas. Rosalie era conhecida como exibicionista, selvagem e louca, enquanto todos pensavam em Bella como uma garota sensata e metódica.

- Horrível – respondeu ela, sentando-se no sofá da saleta que dividia os dois quartos, e abrindo o zíper das botas. Libertando os pés, movimentou os dedos com alívio. – Não sei o que me fez acreditar que eu conseguiria essa entrevista com Edward. Nem cheguei perto dele! O homem tem mais seguranças do que o Papa e o Presidente juntos.

Ela resumiu os acontecimentos da noite para Rosalie, então deu de ombros.

- Agora percebo que foi um plano maluco, mas preciso de um outro esquema para subir na carreira. Alguma idéia?

- É isso? – questionou Rosalie incrédula. – Simplesmente assim – ela estalou os dedos - , você está desistindo de Edward?

- Não simplesmente assim, - disse Bella, estalando os dedos também. – Você não ouviu tudo que eu disse?

- Amanhã à noite não haverá outro show? Você ainda tem uma chance de conseguir a entrevista.

Bella costumava administrar uma dose de realidade para conter a exuberância da irmã.

- Não haverá uma entrevista e ponto final.

Rosalie colocou as mãos nos quadris.

- Bem, com você vestida _assim, _não haverá mesmo.

Bella olhou para as próprias roupas.

- O que há de errado com o jeito que estou vestida?

- Você está vestida como uma freira. – Gesticulando com uma das mãos, Rosalie acrescentou: - Está praticamente coberta dos pés a cabeça.

- Está frio lá fora – replicou ela na defensiva. – Além disso, você não está sugerindo que eu deva ir a algum lugar usando saia curta e blusa decota, está?

- Bem, não dói.

- Certo, e suponho que ajudaria se eu pegasse emprestadas algumas roupas do seu armário – disse ela secamente.

Os olhos de sua irmã brilharam.

- É uma boa idéia.

O amor de Rosalie pela moda era bem conhecido. Ela frequentemente rascunhava desenhos, e muitas vezes confeccionava as próprias roupas. Bella a admirava por isso, embora seu gosto para vestir-se fosse bem mais tradicional.

- Esqueça.

- É perfeito! Por que não pensei nisso antes?

- No quê?

- No modo de passar pela segurança de Edward Cullen. Vista-se como uma tiete de rock. Eles sempre permitem que mulheres atraentes cheguem aos bastidores.

- Por quê?

Rosalie suspirou exasperada.

- Bella, às vezes, posso jurar que você nasceu com a mente de uma mulher de 50 anos. Por que você acha? Às vezes, por sexo, outras, para acariciar o ego do artista, e às vezes, é somente por publicidade positiva, porque as mulheres mais tarde vão contar aos repórteres o que conversaram com um astro de rock.

- Oh, por favor! Você não quer que eu me vista como uma garota do tipo cabeça de vento, quer? Estou tentando inspirar respeito como repórter, não luxúria como tiete.

Rosalie virou-se.

- Tenha dó! Amanhã à noite, você irá vestida para seduzir. A parte séria pode vir _depois _que você estiver lá dentro. Você irá a um show de rock, não a uma entrevista na ONU.

Bella suspirou, mas, relutante, levantou-se do sofá e seguiu sua irmã gêmea. Podia facilmente imaginar o que Rosalie tinha em mente, e _esse _era o problema.

___***___***___

Quando seus pés tocaram o solo, Bella ajeitou a postura, preparando-se para o que a esperava. Olhou para a fantástica casa de eventos quando saiu do táxi, e repetiu mentalmente o conselho que Rosalie lhe dera mais cedo.

_Liberte sua deusa interior... Liberte sua deusa interior..._

Continuou repetindo aquela frase como um mantra enquanto andava para a estrada do Madison Square Garden.

Às cinco horas, tinha deixado sua mesa no trabalho e pegado o elevador para a diretoria da Editora Swan, nos escritórios da _Carisma, _onde sua irmã trabalhava. Rosalie a ajudara a se vestir com as roupas que haviam escolhido na noite anterior, depois fez uma maquiagem da moda e arrumou seus cabelos .

Bella não precisava imaginar sua nova aparência. Vira-se no enorme espelho dos escritórios da _Carisma___ por tempo suficiente.

Dramática. Sexy. Em resumo, uma pessoa diferente. Ela torceu os lábios. Uma pessoa diferente que se parecia muito com Rosalie. E não era de se admirar, claro, uma vez que estava vestida com as roupas da irmã, e Rosalie, por desejo ou inconscientemente, parecia pensar que sexy significava ousadia em excesso.

Bella tocou os cabelos. Estavam soltos, os cachos pendendo em cascata até abaixo dos ombros.

Usava uma saia de camurça preta acima dos joelhos e botas também pretas que iam até os joelhos. Se Rosalie entendia de moda, joelhos eram altamente sexy.

Sob o casaco verde, curto e acinturado, ela vestia uma blusa vermelha colada ao corpo, e bem decotada, que deixava à mostra parte dos seios. O rosto estava muito mais maquiado que de costume. Normalmente, preferia uma aparência natural, um batom clarinho e sem brilho. Mas não esta noite. Os lábios estavam com um vermelho vivo e um lindo brilho dourado por cima.

Aparentemente, dourado nos lábios era agora a grande tendência da moda. Assim dissera Rosalie. E quem era ela pra discutir? Como editora-assistente da moda da _Carisma, _concorrente direta da _Vogue_, Rosalie estava em condição de saber.

Enquanto andava pelo Madison Square Garden, Bella olhou para seu dedo sem anel. Não havia um anel de noivado na mão para denunciá-la.

Sua irmã tinha insistido para que ela deixasse o anel em casa. Quando protestou, Rosalie lhe pegou a mão e removeu o anel por si mesma.

- Não seja ridícula, Bella. Como espera fingir-se de tiete?

- E o que o anel tem a ver com isso? – devolvera ela, tentando puxar a mão contra a investida de Rosalie.

- Já não falamos sobre isso? Tietes têm permissão para entrar nos bastidores porque são jovens, sexies e solteiras. Você vai ter todo esse trabalho para depois estragá-lo com um anel de noivado.

No final, tinha deixado Rosalie tirar-lhe o anel. Não ia a um encontro amoroso naquela noite. Estava apenas tentando conseguir que um astro de rock lhe desse uma entrevista, usando o recurso da atração sexual. O que havia de errado com isso?

Na verdade, tinha quase convencido a si mesma. Quase.

Pensou em Emmett novamente. Seu noivo retornaria logo da viagem de negócios, o que era bom, uma vez que eles tinham um casamento para planejar.

Bella planejava tudo com cuidado, e mantinha em duas suas metas. Ficar noiva aos 25 anos era parte do plano de cinco anos que estabelecera para si mesma.

O plano era o seguinte: aos 25, ficar noiva e conseguir o cargo de repórter na _The Buzz_; aos 16 anos, casar-se: aos 28, fazer um nome de sucesso como repórter de entretenimento e aos 30 ser promovida a gerente da _The Buzz, _e então engravidar.

Até agora, tudo ótimo. Ajudava, é claro, que Emmett também tivesse seu próprio plano de cinco anos. Por esse critério, ela o escolheu dentre os homens com quem costumava sair.

Muito parecido com ela, Emmett era sério e ambicioso. Aos 29 anos, já era sócio de uma agência de propaganda e tinha uma clientela impressionante, a qual exigia que ele viajasse muito pelo país a negócios.

Ele era seu par perfeito, e nesta mesma época do ano seguinte, Bella seria a sra. Emmett Marcs. Após nove meses de namoro, Emmett a pedira em casamento durante um jantar romântico no Dia dos Namorados.

A perfeição da proposta havia sido a última prova que ela precisava de que estava tomando a decisão certa. Tinha pensado que o Dia dos Namorados seria a data perfeita para ficar noiva, mas seu lado de garota escolar bem comportada e educada não lhe permitira dar indiretas. Então Emmett havia tomado a iniciativa e proposto.

E dái se, tarde da noite, sozinha na cama, ela experimentava uma ocasional onde de desconforto? Todas as noivas não se sentiam nervosas, afinal de contas?

Voltando a atenção para o show que finalmente tinha começado, logo se encontrou mergulhada no humor sonhador em que caíra na noite anterior.

Se tivesse se sentido tentada a considerar o show da noite anterior como uma tacada de sorte, dessa vez não haveria como negar o poder de Edward Cullen como cantor, e mais importante, a habilidade que ele possuía em afetá-la.

Ocasionalmente, ela parava para escrever no seu pequeno caderno de anotações , procurando pelos adjetivos certos para descrever a atuação dele e no efeito elétrico que tinha sobre o público.

Quando Edward começou a cantar "Beautiful In my Arms", Bella novamente se sentiu transportada para um lugar mágico, e era como se ele estivesse cantando só para ela. Era quase como a sensação que ocasionalmente experimentava em uma outra circunstância: quando se permitia fazer algo totalmente imprevisto. Alguma coisa que não fosse sensata demais, e que considerava loucura.

Ela reprimiu os pensamentos. Não fazia sentido pensar sobre isso agora. Era seu pequeno segredo. Esta noite, tinha uma missão profissional a cumprir.

Desta vez, com alguma sorte, e dicas internas de uma colega de trabalho da _The Buzz, _conseguiu sair da platéia no fim do show e localizar-se na metade do caminho que levava ao camarim dos músicos.

Ela tinha desabotoado o casado. Rosalie dissera: " Mostre-lhes a mercadoria e não seja tímida". Segurando uma pequena bolsa de camurça em uma das mãos, se compôs quando se aproximou do primeiro guarda de segurança. _Você pode fazer isso, _disse a si mesma. _Você é capaz._

Esboçando um sorriso brilhante, notou que os olhos do homem alto e forte a observavam com atenção, enquanto ela se aproximava. De repente, ele perdeu a expressão séria, substituindo-a por uma de apreciação masculina.

Bem, bem, aparentemente, Rosalie estava certa.

Sentindo-se de súbito poderosa, Bella manteve o sorriso no lugar e lançou-lhe um olhar envergonhado.

- Estou aqui para ver Edward. Ele pediu-me para procurá-lo quando estivesse em Nova York.

- Ele pediu?

Ela assentiu, aproximando-se mais do homem.

- Falei com Jacob mais cedo. – Bella tinha se certificado de saber o nome do empresário de Edward. Uma vez que ia mentir muito, não fazia sentido errar. – E ele me disse para vir logo depois do show.

- Você conhece Jacob?

- Apenas nas últimas cinco cidades. Vi um show de Edward em L.A., Chicago, Boston... – Ela deu uma pausa, então acrescentou de modo significativo: - Nós sempre nos divertimos muito.

O guarda gesticulou por sobre o ombro

- Terceira porta à esquerda.

Fácil assim? Ela teve vontade de chorar de alívio. Em vez disso, sorriu e murmurou:

- Obrigada.

Por um segundo, pensou que não seria difícil se acostumar a levar uma vida como uma mulher sexy e ousada. Sentia-se livre, quase impulsiva.

Diante da porta de Edward, respirou profundamente e bateu.

- Entre – soou uma voz masculina do outro lado.

Girando a maçaneta, ela entrou no camarim levemente iluminado.

Do outro lado da sala, a voz dele a alcançou:

- Eu estava esperando você.

A voz pareceu infiltrar-se em cada célula do corpo de Bella. Profunda, sexy, rica e vibrante, era até mesmo mais potente de perto e pessoalmente do que no palco,

Edward continuou de costas para ela, enquanto pegava o celular de uma mesinha organizada e apertava alguns números.

- Estarei pronto para ir ao hotel em aproximadamente dez minutos. Tudo bem para você, Jacob?

Ela podia ver que ele ainda estava vestido com o jeans preto e a camiseta que usara no palco. O traseiro era lindamente definido pela calça justa, e o algodão da camiseta delineava braços fortes e ombros largos.

Ela pigarreou.

- Eu não sou o Jacob.

Edward virou-se e parou, olhando-a.

O rosto dele era extraordinário. Bonito, sim, mas também muito expressivo. E então havia os olhos. Oh, Senhor, os olhos. Eram verdes e insondáveis. Ela teria dito que a expressão dele se tornara dura, não fosse por aqueles olhos. Apesar da reputação de Edward de ser grosseiro, ele tinha olhos incrivelmente doces.

Com a parte do cérebro que ainda funcionava, Bella notou que ele permanecia imóvel. Era sua imaginação ou ele estava tão perturbado quanto ela?

- Sim – murmurou ele finalmente. – Posso ver que você definitivamente não é Jacob. Então, quem é você?


	3. Capítulo 2

CAP TULO DOIS

As notas da balada soaram na mente de Edward de novo. Era a mesma balada que soava em sua cabe a toda vez que sonhava com ela. A mem ria costumava demorar alguns momentos para desaparecer depois que ele acordava, mas ent o se dissipava completamente antes que pudesse segur -la, escrever e compor a letra.  
Dessa vez, as notas da can o soaram mais claramente. Era como se a mulher diante dele estivesse fazendo isso acontecer. Ela at mesmo se parecia com a mulher da fotografia... a mulher de seus sonhos. Era magra, por m com curvas nos lugares certos, e tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, embora de uma tonalidade mais clara do que a mulher da foto. E ele reconheceria aqueles olhos castanhos maravilhosos em qualquer lugar.  
A maior diferen a era que a mulher da foto an nima, que ele, por ficar encantado, tinha comprado numa feira de rua, estava vestida como uma deusa grega, enquanto esta sua frente era certamente do s culo XXI e, sem d vida, uma t pica tiete. Ele n o sabia quem era o fot grafo ou a criatura da foto, mas tinha uma pista: a fotografia chamava-se "Daphne em cena", de acordo com a inscri o manuscrita na parte inferior da moldura branca fosca do retrato.  
A consci ncia mexeu com Edward, e seus m sculos se contra ram. Alguma coisa naquela mulher parecia cham -lo, despertando-lhe uma sensa o completamente nova e desconhecida. Em seus sonhos, imaginava os cabelos dela espalhados sobre a cama, os bra os delgados e as pernas esbeltas envolvidos ao redor do corpo dele.  
Sentindo que come ava a ficar excitado, Edward falou bruscamente:  
Voc n o respondeu minha pergunta. Qual o seu nome?  
Ela desviou os olhos antes de retornar aos dele.  
M... Marie gaguejou.  
Ele soltou a respira o que n o sabia que estivera prendendo. Ent o, ela n o era Daphne. Entretanto, n o p de resistir pergunta:  
Voc j fez algum trabalho como modelo fotogr fico?  
Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.  
N o.  
Bem, voc devia considerar isso. Definitivamente n o era Daphne.  
Ela franziu o cenho.  
Voc acha mesmo?  
Sim, acho. Ele lhe deu um sorriso lento de aprecia o enquanto se aproximava. Voc tem corpo e rosto para isso. E seus olhos s o estranhamente... cativantes. Ele sempre se perguntara se os olhos castanhos claros da mulher da foto eram reais, ou algum truque de luz ou tecnologia de computador.  
Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa sobre voc . Ele riu. Ela estava tentando fascin -lo. Edward se deu conta de que ela devia ser uma daquelas tietes de rock que Jacob s vezes levava aos bastidores depois do show. Garotas clamavam por acesso aos astros de rock como ele, e Jacob achava que era bom para rela es p blicas que ele parecesse acess vel at certo ponto.  
Se Marie fosse a chave para desbloquear a sua criatividade e, que coisa, pensou, mesmo se n o fosse, Edward sabia que tinha de conhec -la melhor. Nunca antes tinha experimentado uma conex o t o profunda com algu m num espa o de tempo t o curto. Ela era quase a personifica o viva de suas fantasias.  
Edward gesticulou para o sof .  
Sente-se. Ele olhou ao redor. Voc quer um drinque?  
Obri... Obrigada.  
Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aparentemente, a deixara nervosa.  
Voc est aceitando o convite de se sentar ou o drinque?  
Ele observou, totalmente fascinado, quando um rubor subiu-lhe at o rosto.  
Os dois disse ela, enquanto ia at o sof e se sentava, colocando o casaco e a bolsa a seu lado.  
Pode ser cerveja?  
Sim, cerveja est timo, obrigada.  
Virando-se para pegar duas cervejas de um pequeno refrigerador e abrir as tampas, ele ficou intrigado com a rea o dela. Geralmente, as mulheres estavam sempre prontas para se atirarem em seus bra os em situa es como aquela. Marie, entretanto, era a imagem da educa o reservada.

Surpreendentemente, ele descobriu que isso o excitava. Ent o, tremeu por dentro. Precisava se controLar. A semelhan a dela com Daphne o estava deixando confuso.  
Entregou-lhe uma cerveja, afastou a bolsa e o casaco dela para o canto do sof e sentou-se a seu lado. Por um segundo, ela pareceu n o saber o que fazer com a garrafa, mas ent o, depois de observ -lo tomar um gole, delicadamente levou a garrafa aos l bios e tomou um pequeno gole.  
Edward sentiu aquele gole direto no seu rg o masculino. A sala parecia estar ficando mais quente e menor a cada segundo.  
Ainda sem olh -lo, ela rapidamente tomou um segundo gole da cerveja, fazendo com que mais espuma aparecesse perto do gargalo.  
Edward sorriu.  
Nunca ningu m lhe ensinou como beber de uma garrafa de cerveja?  
Estou fazendo isso errado?  
Ele bateu a garrafa na dela num leve brinde.  
Sim replicou com gravidade zombeteira. Veja a espuma que est se formando.  
Ela virou a garrafa de lado para ver melhor.  
Oh Observe comandou ele. N o fa a suc o. Entreabra os l bios s um pouco e n o cubra toda a abertura. Ele levou a garrafa aos pr prios l bios e bebeu. E rezou para que a cerveja gelada pudesse esfri -lo, tamb m.  
Ela ergueu a garrafa at a boca e imitou-o.  
Isso mesmo elogiou ele com um sorriso.  
Quando abaixou a garrafa, ela o olhou, e Edward soube que queria beij -la. Os l bios dela estavam pintados de vermelho, mas ainda assim, pareciam inocentes e convidativos. Na verdade, embora ela estivesse vestida de maneira provocante, alguma coisa parecia n o combinar com a pessoa que ele via. Podia jurar que ela era mais do tipo de p rolas e cashmere do que couro e blusas decotadas.  
Fale-me sobre voc murmurou ele.  
O que voc gostaria de saber?  
Tudo.  
Voc gostou do show?  
Sim. Gostei de ouvir voc cantar Beautiful In My Arms".;  
Gostou? Edward a encarou. Era a m sica que tinha composto no dia que comprou "Daphne em cena". O que voc gostou da m sica?  
Ela movimentou-se, parecendo nervosa e desviando o olhar.  
apenas... bonita.  
Apenas... bonita?  
M gica. A can o me faz pensar sobre.  
Fazer amor? brincou ele. Ela o olhou ent o.  
N o.  
Edward ficou s rio.  
Estou brincando. Voc conhece todas as coisas que se falam sobre fazer amor sob palmeiras? Quando ela assentiu, ele acrescentou: Isso parece fazer muita gente pensar em sexo.  
No momento em que ela sorriu, o cora o de Edward disparou no peito.  
N o respondeu ela lentamente. A m sica me faz pensar sobre abra ar forte uma pessoa espe ial, a pessoa que voc quer abra ar nos dias mais melanc licos.  
Meu Deus, a mulher o surpreendia. A maioria das mulheres parava na parte do sexo, mas ent o, a maioria n o fazia parte de suas fantasias.  
Voc geralmente deixa estranhos entrarem em seu camarim? perguntou ela de repente, ent o pareceu horrorizada no minuto em que as palavras sa ram de sua boca.  
Ele reprimiu um sorriso.  
s vezes admitiu. Meu empres rio acha que ser acess vel s f s, at certo ponto, bom para rela es p blicas.  
Por isso voc est aqui agora? Zeke deu de ombros.  
Faz parte do meu trabalho. Eu flerto e tento ser simp tico. Geralmente, as mulheres saem daqui depois, contando a todos que conheceram Edward Cullen. Isso cria uma imagem positiva entre o p blico e a imprensa.  
Ela assentiu.  
Ele n o podia acreditar que estava sendo t o honesto com uma estranha, mas ela tinha o tipo de rosto... classicamente lindo e inocente... que parecia comunicar-se com ele de maneira perfeita. Edward simplesmente achava f cil lhe dizer as coisas, embora n o entendesse bem o motivo. Jacob, ele sabia, n o aprovaria aquilo de modo algum.  
Que parte de seu trabalho voc mais gosta? perguntou ela.  
De compor m sicas.  
Os olhos de Marie se arregalaram levemente.  
N o de cantar?  
N o replicou ele brevemente. A garota parecia ter um talento especial para entrar em assuntos sens veis e faz -lo dizer a verdade.  
Pigarreando, ele gesticulou para cerveja.  
Beba.  
Ela deu mais um gole.  
Edward fez o mesmo com sua garrafa, antes de oferecer uma pequena explica o:  
Os shows s o apenas a cobertura de um bolo.  
N o um pouco raro para os cantores de hoje em dia escreverem suas pr prias m sicas?  
concordou ele.  
Ela olhou ao redor do camarim.  
E quanto s festas? Voc n o tem uma festa para ir depois dos shows. N o tem uma festa para ir agora, por exemplo?  
Sim, mas prefiro ficar aqui escondido com voc .  
Ele escutou a respira o dela acelerar.  
Ah.  
Era verdade, Edward percebeu. Ela irradiava uma aura de do ura e pureza que eram muito raras no mundo atual.  
s vezes, escapo das festas, especialmente quando vou ter o dia seguinte muito movimentado.  
O que voc faz quando n o vai s festas? - Sempre havia festas em algum lugar para pessoas como ele, Edward queria dizer. Em vez disso, admitiu:  
Aceito um convite de algum membro da equipe para um jantar familiar.  
Ela sorriu, iluminando todo o rosto bonito.  
Ent o, eles se entreolharam, at que o sorriso de Marie desapareceu lentamente.  
Edward mais uma vez sentiu uma incr vel vontade de beij -la.  
Come ou a erguer a m o para o rosto dela quando uma batida soou porta.  
Que coisa!  
Quem ? perguntou ele, detestando a interrup o.  
Um dos rapazes da banda p s a cabe a para dentro da porta.  
O carro chegou. Jake pediu para que eu o informasse. Ele j foi para o hotel.  
Edward se levantou com um suspiro.  
Certo. Dez minutos.  
Com um r pido olhar para Marie, o rapaz da ban da murmurou:  
timo. E ent o fechou a porta.  
Edward pegou a cerveja de Marie quando ela se levantou. Os dedos deles se ro aram no processo, enviando um estranho arrepio por todo corpo dele. Pelo olhar no rosto de Marie, ela tinha sentido a mesma coisa.  
Voc quer ir embora comigo? convidou ele.

Conte a ele, conte a ele. Conte que voc est aqui para fazer uma entrevista.  
Em vez disso, Bella ouviu-se dizendo:  
Tudo bem.  
Ele pareceu satisfeito.  
timo.  
Quando ela tinha entrado no camarim, um instinto lhe dissera que era muito cedo para revelar seu pro p sito verdadeiro, e por isso, tinha dado seu segundo nome, Marie, quando ele perguntara. Depois disso, as coisas haviam evolu do rapidamente para um ponto sem retorno. Edward obviamente pensava que ela era uma f , e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais dif cil ficava corrigir o mal-entendido.  
Desde que tinha entrado no camarim, Bella havia sentido uma emo o que nunca experimentara antes, e que era forte e poderosa, como se estivesse consciente demais do homem diante de si. No come o, tinha ficado nervosa e agitada, ent o eles haviam entrado num tipo de conversa pessoal que acontecia entre pessoas que se conheciam por uma vida inteira. Mas a coisa estranha era que ela sentia como se o conhecesse desde sempre. Talvez a sensa o se devesse pesquisa que fizera sobre o astro de rock, ou talvez ao fato de ter visto os shows dele e se emocionado com as m sicas.  
Todavia, olhando para Edward agora, para aqueles olhos Verdes deslumbrantes, fei es definidas, ombros largos e um f sico musculoso, n o podia fazer o cora o diminuir o ritmo ou deter os arrepios que lhe percorriam a pele.  
Podia sentir que o conhecia desde sempre, mas seu corpo ainda clamava por um conhecimento carnal que era mais do que ilus o de lembran as.  
Edward pegou o casaco e a bolsa dela do sof . Depois de entregar-lhe a bolsa, segurou o casaco para que ela vestisse.  
O gesto tanto a surpreendeu quanto a agradou. Quem diria que um rockstar como ele teria os modos que valessem os cumprimentos da srta. Donaldson, professora da escola em que Bella estudara?  
Virando-se, ela delicadamente deslizou os bra os para dentro das mangas do casaco. Quando ele soltou a gola, suas m os m sculas ro aram-lhe o pesco o, e Bella sentiu os p los da nuca se arrepiarem. Ele tinha um efeito inebriante sobre ela, e Bella descobriu que gostava daquilo e n o queria que o efeito passasse.  
Voltando-se para ele, esbo ou um sorriso brilhante.  
Pronta? perguntou Edward, pegando uma ja queta de couro de um cabide pr ximo.  
Ela assentiu. Em algum ponto... em breve, muito em breve, sabia que tinha de contar-lhe que era rep rter e queria uma entrevista. Enquanto isso, todavia,, podia conseguir algum tempo a fim de descobrir o momento certo para tal revela o. Edward liderou o caminho pelo corredor, at uma rea atr s do palco do teatro. Guarda-costas e seguran as logo se aproximaram, um deles abrindo uma porta que levava ao lado de fora, onde ela foi atingida por uma rajada do ar frio de mar o.  
Olhando em volta, Bella percebeu que ainda estavam em uma rea fechada, embora o caminho desse para a rua.  
Onde estamos? perguntou.  
Ele devia ter notado seu tremor porque indagou:  
Com frio? E ent o colocou um bra o em volta dela quando a limusine parou diante deles.  
Bella tremeu de novo, embora n o fosse apenas de frio.  
Quando ele a olhou, os cantos da boca esculpida se curvaram num pequeno sorriso.  
Para responder a sua pergunta, esta a nossa sa da secreta". O caminho leva direto a um estacionamento para carga e descarga de equipamentos. Tanto o caminho quanto o estacionamento limitam o acesso do p blico.  
N o foi por aqui que voc saiu ontem noite comentou ela, e ent o enrubesceu de vergonha.  
Ele sorriu.  
Esteve me observando, n o?  
Talvez. Pressionada contra ele, Bella estava muito consciente do calor que emanava de Edward. Tr mulo e desejoso, seu corpo apenas queria se acon chegar mais.  
Ontem noite, eu sa pela entrada do clube. Subi para alguns boxes particulares depois do show, para agradecer alguns dos grandes doadores para o evento. Ele piscou. Isso vale para futuros esfor os de levantar fundos.  
Ah. Em sua ingenuidade, ela presumira que a maioria dos astros sa a pela porta principal dos clubes. Agora, percebia que t -lo visto saindo na noite anterior tinha sido pura sorte.  
E claro disse ele, ainda sorrindo que isso teve o benef cio adicional de encontrar alguns f s e papparazzis. Edward gesticulou para a limusine pa rada na frente deles. Uma vez que o carro esteja na rua, n o surpreenda se houver fot grafos tentando tirar fotos atrav s dos vidros blindados do carro.  
Isso parece terr vel. N o apenas parecia ter r vel, como ela sabia que era terr vel. Embora sua vida n o fosse nada parecida com a de Edward, como membro de um cl rico e poderoso como os Swan, Bella tinha tido alguma experi ncia com fot grafos tirando fotos indesejadas suas.  
Um guarda com um walkie-talkie na m o se aproximou e abriu uma das portas de passageiro para eles.  
Entre primeiro disse Zeke.  
Uma vez que estavam dentro do carro e em movimento, ela perguntou:  
Aonde n s vamos?  
Para o Waldorf-Astoria disse ele. Sempre me hospedo l quando estou na cidade.  
Oh. Ela s rezava para que n o encontrasse nenhum conhecido de seus av s ou um dos outros Swan. Vestida como estava e na companhia do famoso roqueiro rebelde Edward Cullen, definitivamente faria algumas sobrancelhas se arquearem em surpresa.  
Assim que a limusine passou pelos guardas de seguran a e chegou rua, flashes come aram a disparar, exatamente como Edward tinha previsto. Felizmente, o sinal da esquina estava verde, ent o a limusine foi capaz de passar antes que algu m pudesse pre sionar a c mera contra a janela do carro. Bella esperava fervorosamente que ningu m tirasse uma foto sua.  
O Waldorf-Astoria era uma quest o diferente. Quando eles chegaram na porta de entrada, guardas de seguran a e produtores do show sa ram de um carro que havia precedido a limusine rumo ao hotel.  
Bella logo se sentiu grata pela prote o extra. No momento em que ela e Edward desceram do carro e chegaram porta da frente do hotel, diversos guardas tinham afastado os fot grafos e f s fren ticos.  
Bella manteve a cabe a baixa e tentou esconder o rosto com a gola do casaco e com uma das m os que colocou sobre os olhos. N o queria ser t o bvia sobre evitar fotografias, porque n o gostaria que Edward ficasse desconfiado. Por outro lado, nem mesmo queria pensar nas repercuss es da foto deles no New York Post, na manh seguinte.  
Uma vez que estavam dentro do hotel, Edward caminhou para o elevador.  
Ele a olhou com express o divertida.  
t mida diante das c meras?  
Eles sempre sabem onde voc est hospedado? perguntou ela exasperada.  
Ele deu de ombros.  
Eles sempre sabem. claro, em Nova York, fico sempre no Waldorf, ent o n o muito trabalho adivinhar.  
E os guarda-costas nunca o deixam? - Edward lhe lan ou um olhar dissimulado.  
Voc est prestes a descobrir disse quando entrou no elevador atr s dela, apertou um bot o e esperou as portas se fecharem.  
No espa o confinado, Bella mais uma vez ficou muito consciente dele, daquela aura masculina que a fazia sentir-se sexualmente atra da, como nunca se sentira antes.  
Onde estamos indo? perguntou ela, tentando manter o tom de voz neutro.  
Para minha su te replicou ele no momento em que as portas do elevador se abriram novamente.  
Conte-lhe, conte-lhe. Realmente j tinha passado da hora para que ela esclarecesse o que estava fazen do l . Eles estavam indo para o quarto de hotel de Edward Cullen!  
Entretanto, as palavras n o sa am. Sentia-se presa a uma estranha excita o que parecia existir entre os dois.  
Eles passaram por outro guarda de seguran a, cujo trabalho era evidentemente assegurar que nenhum h spede n o convidado chegasse porta de Edward... e ent o, estavam dentro da su te.  
M sica cl ssica soava no espa o. Seguindo-o por um longo corredor, ela parou na entrada de uma imensa sala enfeitada com um grande candelabro. Havia uma mesa de jantar grande o bastante para acomodar 12 pessoas no fim da sala, enquanto uma lareira, sof s e poltronas ficavam no outro canto.  
A decora o era de bom gosto e n o desalinhada e desorganizada, como Bella esperava das acomoda es do quarto de hotel de um astro de rock.  
Agora, voc entende por que sempre fico no Waldorf comentou ele com um pequeno sorriso, jogando a jaqueta numa poltrona pr xima.  
Mmm murmurou Bella, enquanto ele pegava-lhe o casaco e a bolsa.  
Ela estava acostumada ao luxo. Tinha crescido cercada por muito luxo e conforto. Apenas n o esperara isso do quarto dele, mas, uma vez que Edward tinha todas as raz es para acreditar que ela estaria impressionada, Bella evitou dizer alguma coisa comprometedora.  
Edward parou a cent metros dela, e eles se entreolharam.  
Se quiser usar o banheiro para se refrescar come ou ele, quebrando a tens o , fica no fim do corredor, do lado direito.  
Obrigada.  
A voz dela soava sem f lego em seus pr prios ouvidos. Precisava de tempo para pensar, tempo para decidir o que fazer.  
Enquanto continuou im vel, parecendo incapaz de falar ou fazer alguma coisa, Edward se aproximou mais.  
Bella sentiu um calor subir-lhe s faces.  
Eu... eu volto j .  
Enquanto ia em dire o ao banheiro, criticou-se pelo modo com que continuava gaguejando. Poderia parecer mais emocionalmente desequilibrada?  
Atr s de si, ouviu-o dizer:  
Eu vou trocar de camisa.  
Claro. Ela tentou parecer indiferente, mas sentiu cada passo dele atr s de si.  
Bella parou no corredor estreito antes de abrir a porta do banheiro, e virou-se, quase colidindo com Edward no processo.  
Ele segurou-a para que ela n o ca sse, e os dois pararam, as m os fortes sobre a parte superior dos bra os de Bella.  
Os olhos dele, ela notou mais uma vez, eram do verde mais incr vel que j tinha visto na vida.  
Eu venho querendo fazer isso murmurou ele com voz rouca.  
O qu ? sussurrou ela, tremendo.  
Isso. Edward abaixou a cabe a e beijou-a.  
O beijo foi el trico, e Bella o sentiu pelo corpo inteiro.  
Quando ele se afastou, disse:  
Isso parece loucura, mas sinto como se conhecesse voc . Como se a conhecesse antes desta noite, quero dizer.  
N o loucura. Eu me sinto da mesma maneira confessou ela timidamente.  
Como poderia explicar? Era loucura. Entretanto, sentia como se o conhecesse, como se estivesse esperando por aquele momento sua vida inteira.  
Ele inclinou a cabe a de novo, e ela esperou pelo j familiar aroma e sabor de Edward.  
O beijo desta vez foi uma dan a lenta e er tica, e Bella se viu encostando contra a parede para apoiar-se.  
Ela tremeu quando ele aprofundou o beijo, e abriu-se para ele, deslizando as m os pelo peito largo, e ent o pelos ombros, a fim de pux -lo para mais perto. Pressionada contra aquele homem maravilhoso, sentiu cada cent metro do corpo esbelto e musculoso, desde as coxas grossas e firmes, at o peito s lido.  
Os l bios dele abandonaram-lhe a boca para trilhar beijos ao longo de seu queixo e ent o no ponto sens vel atr s da orelha. Quando os l bios sensuais trilharam a delicada concha da orelha de Summer, um gemido escapou-lhe da garganta.  
Ela sentiu uma onda de puro desejo. Nunca tivera adora o por astros de cinema e celebridades, como outras mulheres tinham. Agora, todavia, confrontada por um verdadeiro astro de rock, sua resist ncia se desfazia como uma casa de areia. Edward deslizou as m os pela lateral de seu corpo, pelos quadris, ent o pelas costas, apertando-a contra si. Eles pareciam se encaixar com perfei o.  
N s temos de parar murmurou ela com fraqueza.  
Certo disse ele, enquanto beijava-lhe o pesco o.  
Ela virou a cabe a de lado para dar-lhe melhor acesso.  
Isso est errado.  
Mas parece t o certo.  
Bella n o podia discutir com aquela l gica.  
Tenho visto voc em meus sonhos sussurrou ele.  
Isso ador vel.  
Ele riu contra o pesco o dela. Um som rouco que a excitou mais ainda.  
Tem sido ador vel. Edward ergueu a cabe a e fitou-a nos olhos. Mas a coisa real melhor ainda.  
Ele segurou-lhe o rosto e deu-lhe um beijo ardente. Quando ele finalmente levantou a cabe a, ambos estavam respirando com dificuldade.  
Voc confia em mim?  
Ela assentiu com um leve gesto de cabe a.  
Edward abaixou-se e, deslizando um bra o por baixo dos joelhos de Bella, levantou-a como se ela n o pesasse mais que uma pena.  
Ent o inclinou a cabe a para um outro beijo, antes de dirigir-se para o quarto no fim do corredor.  
A sensata Isabella Swan de todos os dias teria entrado em p nico a essa altura. Esta Isabella Swan, contudo, podia apenas sentir a maravilhosa sensa o de antecipa o.  
Liberte sua deusa interior... Liberte sua deusa interior.  
Sim. Tudo aquilo era porque usava roupas diferentes naquela noite, racionalizou. Suas inibi es tamb m tinham se evaporado mais r pido que a gua no deserto.  
Ouvir todas as lindas baladas de Edward e depois estar em sua presen a, ouvindo aquela voz profunda e sexy, fitando aqueles olhos verdes espetaculares, sentindo os toques sensuais dele, haviam acabado com todas as suas defesas.  
Ele a carregou para um quarto decorado de maneira sofisticada, e sentou-a na beira da cama king size.  
Os dedos dele foram para a bainha da blusa dela.  
Voc n o se importa que eu tire isso, certo? Sinto necessidade de toc -la.  
A t mida e sensata Isabella Swan estaria alarma da, mas a nova e desinibida Bella apenas disse:  
Por favor.  
A blusa saiu e ele a jogou de lado, os olhos brilhando de aprecia o quando viram o suti meia ta a cor de vinho.  
Lindo murmurou ele.  
Ela tremeu em resposta sincera aprecia o de Edward. Agora estava agradecida por ter deixado Rosalie vesti-la com sua lingerie mais sexy, a qual, n o coincidentemente, Rosalie convencera a irm a comprar no ltimo passeio das duas juntas ao shopping.  
Ela achara que n o usaria um conjunto de suti e calcinha de seda e renda. Na verdade, lembrava-se de ter discutido com Rosalie na noite anterior e dito:  
N o entendo por que preciso usar lingerie sexy para o show. Afinal, ningu m vai ver o que tenho por baixo das roupas.  
Rosalie tinha suspirado impacientemente.  
tudo parte de assumir um personagem. Se voc se vestir de maneira sexy, vai se sentir sexy e agir como tal.  
Agora, Edward a acariciava com a ponta dos dedos, tra ando c rculos em seus ombros, antes de deslizar para seus bra os e, em seguida, para seus seios.  
Ele abaixou uma das al as do suti e tocou o seio exposto, a ponta do polegar circulando o mamilo e enrijecendo-o imediatamente. A express o no rosto dele era intensa e nublada de desejo.  
Um gemido baixinho escapou da garganta de Bella. Os joelhos tremiam muito, enquanto todos os seus pontos mais sens veis pareciam despertar. Quando ele a puxou para si e pegou-lhe o mamilo com a boca, Bella agarrou-se contra ele, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos sedosos e brilhantes de Edward.  
Com uma m o, ele abriu o suti e removeu-o. A boca sensual moveu-se para o outro seio, enquanto as m os se ocupavam em tirar-lhe a saia. Zonza de prazer, ela ouviu a saia cair no ch o, mesmo quando se concentrava nas sensa es altamente prazerosas da boca de Edward em seu seio.  
Quando ele finalmente afastou-se, estudou-a de cima a baixo e arregalou os olhos. Bella estava apenas de calcinha, meias compridas de nylon e botas longas.  
Uau! Tirando a camiseta, Edward acrescentou em tom de brincadeira: Suponho que terei de ficar t o nu quanto voc .  
Ela o observou atenciosamente enquanto ele se despia. O homem era lindo, o peito largo, reto e musculoso, o corpo magro e forte. Parecia uma escultura, um deus grego, e tirava-lhe completamente o f lego.  
Assim que os corpos de ambos se uniram novamente, uma intensa explora o come ou ao meio de beijos ardentes e apaixonados.  
Bella sentiu a ere o masculina.  
Edward ergueu a cabe a e sussurrou:  
Eu quero voc .  
Sim.  
Voc uma fantasia se realizando.  
Aposto que sim provocou ela, olhando para si mesma. Botas de salto alto e meias de nylon?  
Oh, sim. Os olhos dele brilharam. Recoste-se que vou ajud -la a tir -las.  
De maneira obediente, ela se recostou na cabeceira da cama e levantou uma das pernas.  
Vagarosamente e com muita sensualidade, nunca deixando os seus olhos, Edward abriu o z per de uma das botas e jogou-a de lado. Enrolando a meia de nylon, jogou-a de lado tamb m, e pressionou um beijo ardente na lateral do tornozelo dela.  
Bella nunca se sentira t o excitada na vida. Hipnotizada, assistiu-o fazer a mesma coisa com a outra perna.  
Depois disso, ele tirou os pr prios sapatos e livrou-se do resto das roupas, de modo que parasse nu diante dela, e com o membro ereto.  
Voc maravilhoso ela n o p de evitar dizer. Ele sorriu, o semblante divertido.  
Voc tamb m. Zeke olhou ao redor, ent o foi at uma sacola de m o numa cadeira pr xima. Ap s uma busca r pida, tirou alguma coisa de dentro da sacola e voltou para a cama. Por um segundo, pensei que n o tivesse nenhum.  
Ela olhou para o pacotinho na m o dele. Prote o. De repente, a enormidade do que estava prestes a fazer atingiu-a e Summer disse:  
Acho que esse um momento t o bom quanto qualquer outro para lhe dizer que.  
Sim?  
Eu nunca fiz isso antes. 


	4. Chapter 3

CAP TULO TR S

Bella observou quando Edward parou e olhou-a, parecendo totalmente perplexo.  
Nunca?  
Ela meneou a cabe a, incerta da rea o dele.  
Nunca.  
Ent o, podia jurar que o ouviu murmurar:  
Eu achei que n o.  
O qu ?  
Nada. O semblante dele era levemente confuso. Parece que temos algumas primeiras vezes aqui. Edward fez uma pausa antes de confessar: Eu nunca fui para a cama com uma virgem.  
Oh. Ela digeriu aquela informa o por um segundo, achando dif cil acreditar. No entanto, ele parecia sincero. Nem no colegial?  
N o. Ent o, ele a provocou dizendo: Tirando algumas conclus es, n o estamos?  
Bella se sentiu enrubescer, envergonhada. Edward prendeu-lhe o olhar.  
N o temos de fazer isso, se voc n o est pronta.  
L estava, pensou Bella. Sua ltima chance para voltar atr s. Por m, estranhamente, percebeu que era a ltima coisa que queria.  
Eu ainda quero sussurrou ela. Eu ainda quero voc .  
Ele assentiu e relaxou os ombros, esbo ando um sorriso sexy antes de dizer:  
Acredite-me, voc n o poderia me querer mais do que eu a quero neste momento.  
Virando-se, ele foi para o banheiro adjacente.  
O que voc est fazendo? perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho.  
Pegando um pouco de lubrificante disse ele por sobre o ombro. N s vamos precisar.  
Bella sentou-se ereta na cama. Edward retornou, colocou um tubo sobre a mesinha lateral e abriu o pacote de preservativo que pegara antes.  
Deixe-me colocar murmurou ela, olhando-o. Ensine-me.  
Ele engoliu em seco.  
Por favor insistiu ela, estendendo uma das m os.  
Ele pegou-lhe a m o e guiou-a, deixando-a desli zar o protetor sobre seu membro. Os olhos dele se fecharam de prazer.  
Bella continuou acariciando-o mesmo sobre o preservativo, e Edward mostrou-lhe o que fazer.  
Ah exclamou ele, abrindo os olhos, os quais estavam nublados de desejo. Estou a ponto de explodir.  
Ela estendeu o bra o para ele, e Edward deitou-se a seu lado na cama, puxando-a para um abra o. Ent o come ou a beij -la nos l bios, depois se moveu para o pesco o, ombros e mais para baixo.  
Bella sentia-se l nguida, devassa e sexy, e, um por um, seus m sculos relaxaram. Aquilo era melhor que uma massagem sueca, pensou deliciada, e eles nem haviam atingido o cl max ainda.  
Edward massageou-lhe a pele, enquanto os l bios tocavam aqui e ali, fazendo cada c lula de seu corpo vibrar de prazer.  
Ela movimentou-se irrequieta sob as car cias gentis. Finalmente, quando pensou que n o ag entaria nem mais um minuto, ele abriu o tubo sobre a mesinha lateral, esfregou um pouco de gel entre os dedos e come ou a massage -la intimamente.  
Oh, Edward.  
Shh sussurrou ele delicadamente. Apenas sinta.  
Como ela podia apenas sentir? Tremendo, apertou o bra o forte e musculoso.  
De modo distante, escutou Edward cantando para ela, e ent o ele estava a seu lado, puxando-a para mais perto, enquanto os dedos continuavam a trabalhar com sensualidade e Bella chegava ao xtase, tremendo com a libera o.  
No momento em que finalmente voltou ao planeta Terra, virou-se para encar -lo.  
Agora, eu quero voc sussurrou com voz rouca.  
Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Com o olhar intenso, Edward moveu-se para cima dela, posicionando-se entre as pernas delgadas. Vou tentar n o machuc -la. Apenas concentre-se nos beijos.  
As m os e l bios dele diminu ram os contatos, enquanto continuava movendo-se para frente.  
Bella se sentia completa, plena. Medo surgiu por um momento, mas antes que pudesse pensar, Edward investiu, penetrando seu corpo.  
Ela afastou-se dos beijos dele e gemeu. A dor tinha sido aguda, mas passageira. A sensa o de plenitude continuava, e por baixo disso, prazer.  
Eu machuquei voc ? perguntou ele, o semblante repleto de preocupa o.  
Est melhor agora. A dor acabou logo. - Ele sorriu.  
Mas isso n o acabou.  
Edward come ou os movimentos, e ent o, ensinou-a como se mover com ele, estabelecendo um ritmo lento, enquanto sussurrava palavras de encorajamento no ouvido de Summer, e descrevia como ela o fazia se sentir.  
Como virgem, claro, ela era muito apertada, e a tens o apenas parecia crescer, enquanto ele sussurrava perguntas ntimas no ouvido dela e lhe tirava gemidos de prazer.  
Em outra vida, Bella teria ficado totalmente vermelha de vergonha. Mas naquela noite sentia-se livre e descuidada.  
Ele era absolutamente incr vel e a estava arrasando. Cantou algumas baladas sexy no seu ouvido e Bella quase atingiu outro cl max.  
O ritmo de Edward acelerou ent o, assim como a respira o. No exato momento em que ela pensou que ia ter um orgasmo, ele investiu mais uma vez, duas.  
A libera o de Bella veio segundos antes do cl max poderoso de Edward. Ele se esticou, tremeu, e ent o relaxou sobre ela.  
Quando a respira o dos dois voltou ao normal e o cora o diminuiu a velocidade dos batimentos, ela murmurou com voz rouca:  
Seu ritmo perfeito.  
Edward deu uma gargalhada e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.  
Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. Ele moveu-se para seu lado, passou um bra o sobre ela, e aconchegou-a contra si.  
Edward acordou feliz, mas, infelizmente, a emo o foi passageira.  
A luz do sol entrava no quarto. Sabia disso porque, embora seus olhos estivessem fechados, sentia um brilho cor de laranja brincando sobre eles.  
Sorriu pregui osamente.  
Tinha dormido bem e tivera belos sonhos. Imaginara-se compondo uma m sica, a mesma m sica que o vinha torturando h meses.  
Cantarolou alguns trechos. Era a primeira vez que acordava e era capaz de se recordar de alguns trechos da balada.  
Sentia que havia uma raz o para aquilo, e a raz o estava deitada a seu lado. Ela era o motivo principal pelo qual a noite anterior tinha sido maravilhosa, plena e nica.  
Edward mexeu o bra o para alcan -la... e sentiu o vazio. Apenas para se certificar, moveu o bra o novamente, tateando o colch o. Nada.  
Piscou e se sentou. Olhando ao redor, sua felicidade desapareceu quando se deu conta de que as roupas dela n o estavam mais l . N o ouvia nenhum movimento na su te tamb m.  
Ainda assim, com a esperan a de estar errado, saiu da cama e andou nu pelo quarto.  
Depois de verificar o banheiro e a sala de estar, teve de encarar dois fatos: ela partira sem ao menos se despedir ou agradec -lo pela noite maravilhosa. E, para piorar as coisas, ele nem mesmo sabia o nome completo de Marie.  
O est mago de Edward se contraiu. Que coisa! Lutou contra o desejo de esmurrar a parede, at que o bom senso o dominou. Podia visualizar as manchetes no jornal do dia seguinte se cedesse frustra o. "Roqueiro rebelde destr i a su te do hotel".;  
Voltando para o quarto, passou a m o pelos cabelos e suspirou. Precisava de tempo para pensar. Tinha de ach -la. Ela era a chave para sua criatividade. Mas n o podia sair espalhando o fato de que havia passado a noite com uma mulher maravilhosa que conhecia apenas como Marie.  
Seus olhos pousaram numa mancha de sangue sobre o len ol da cama e ele praguejou. Ela realmente era inocente.  
Ele necessitava ach -la. Sentia como se finalmente tivesse encontrado o que vinha procurando a vida toda, e agora que encontrara, n o estava disposto a deix -la escapar entre os dedos.  
Olhou para o r dio rel gio na mesinha lateral.  
Ainda era cedo.  
Enquanto refletia sobre o que fazer, pediu caf da manh no quarto, ent o foi para o banheiro, tomar um banho e se vestir. Sabia, por experi ncia, que n o demoraria muito para que Marty e muitas outras pes soas lhe telefonassem, a fim de agendar compromissos para o dia. A nica coisa que o fazia se sentir um pouco aliviado naquela manh era o fato de que a noite anterior tinha sido seu ltimo show beneficente da M sica Para a Cura, por enquanto.  
Quando o servi o de quarto chegou, Edward havia chegado a um nico plano poss vel... sem ser contratar um investigador particular. Imaginou que Marie provavelmente comprara o ingresso para o show antecipadamente, portanto, algu m na bilheteria devia ter seu nome completo arquivado. Se ele pudesse ter acesso quela informa o.  
Sentando-se, saboreou seu caf da manh de panquecas, ovos mexidos e bacon. Distra do, folheou o jornal local que tinha pedido para ser entregue junto com o caf da manh .  
Tomando um gole de caf , abriu o New York Post para ver se havia alguma men o ao show da noite anterior na coluna de fofocas... e quase derrubou a x cara de caf .  
Quando o caf espirrou sobre a borda da x cara, ele pulou da cadeira para evitar se queimar.  
L , olhando para ele, estava uma foto sua tirada por um paparazzi. Marie e ele entrando no elevador do Waldorf na noite anterior. A primeira linha do ar tigo dizia: "O encontro meia-noite da herdeira Rosalie Swan com o roqueiro Edward Cullen!"  
Herdeira?  
O que significava aquilo?  
Raiva o percorreu. Ele tinha sido enganado por uma mulher na noite anterior?  
Mas n o, tudo indicava que ela era realmente virgem. O sangue em seu len ol era a prova viva disso. Ainda assim, Edward franziu o cenho, se perguntando se ela vinha mantendo uma longa fantasia sobre um astro de rock, um quarto de hotel e sobre sua virgin dade.  
Ele leu o resto do artigo. Aparentemente, Marie era, na verdade, Rosalie Swan, membro da poderosa fam lia Swan e herdeira da Editora Swan. At mesmo ele j ouvira falar deles e da empresa milion ria.  
Se sua mem ria n o estivesse falhando, os Swan possu am tudo, desde o altamente respeit vel peri dico de not cias, Pulse, at a revista sobre celebridades, Snap.  
Bem, pelo menos agora ele sabia como encontrar Marie. O New York Post tinha feito o trabalho por ele. Infelizmente, agora tinha outro problema em m os: Marie n o era apenas mais uma tiete. Era herdeira... uma que ele acabara de deflorar, e os dois estavam estampados em todos os jornais da manh .  
Edward esperava muito que o fato de a fam lia dela estar no mercado editorial fosse uma mera coincid ncia, e n o a raz o pela qual Marie, ou Rosalie, ou qualquer que fosse seu nome, o tinha perseguido. Caso contr rio, haveria uma conta a acertar e se ele fosse pagar por algum dano causado, iria se certificar de que a mulher que se parecia com sua Daphne pagasse tamb m.  
Pegando o telefone, discou o n mero da telefonista e pediu o endere o da Editora Swan.

Bella olhava para a parede de sua sala, nos escrit rios principais da Editora Swan.  
N o podia acreditar em como sua vida tinha mudado nas ltimas 24 horas.  
Desde quando se tornara t o impulsiva? T o est pida? Ela tremeu com as lembran as. E o que diria a Emmett, seu noivo?  
Gra as a Deus, Emmett ainda estava viajando a neg cios. Afinal de contas, o que poderia dizer a ele?  
Oh, ol . Estou t o feliz que voc voltou. Sim, sim... n o, n o aconteceu nada de muito diferente. Apenas perdi minha virgindade para um astro de rock. Suponho que voc j ouviu falar dele. Edward Cullen.  
Ela gemeu, inclinou-se para frente e esfregou o rosto com as m os novamente.  
Sentia-se enjoada, como se os m sculos de seu est mago fossem permanecer contra dos pelo resto de sua vida. Sentia-se quase hist rica. O que a possu ra? Em uma palavra: Edward.  
A resposta surgiu em sua cabe a de maneira espont nea, e ela sentiu o corpo esquentar.  
Na verdade, n o podia se lembrar de nada da noite anterior sem sentir-se quente. Tinha sido uma das experi ncias mais maravilhosas de sua vida. Apesar da reputa o de Edward na imprensa como um astro que trocava de mulheres t o rapidamente e com tanta facilidade quanto trocava de roupas, ele tinha sido doce, gentil e tivera muita considera o. Bella n o podia pensar num modo melhor de perder sua virgindade.  
Entretanto, tinha ficado deitada em sua cama na noite anterior e agonizado at que o sol aparecesse, enquanto se questionava sobre o que a fizera agir de maneira t o impulsiva. N o tinha bebido muito. Claro, tomara uns dois c lices de vinho no escrit rio da Carisma enquanto Rosalie a ajudara se vestir. Mas aqueles drinques tinham sido horas antes de ela entrar no Waldorf, e tomara somente uma cerveja com Edward no camarim dele.  
claro, tamb m tinha recentemente testemunhado sua fam lia se separando aos poucos, como resultado do rid culo desafio de seu av . Certamente, havia muita tens o em volta da The Buzz.  
Mas, a quem estava enganando? Se havia press o a ser sentida, esta ficava diretamente sobre os ombros de seu tio Shane, que era editor-chefe da The Buzz.  
Pensando em trabalho, Bella recuou quando se lembrou de ter se arrastado para o trabalho naquela manh . Tinha chegado uma hora atrasada. Shane a vira entrar e arqueara uma sobrancelha, mas n o fizera nenhum coment rio.  
Se tivesse sido produtiva desde que chegara, teria se sentido bem melhor. Infelizmente, tudo que tinha conseguido fazer fora ligar o computador, ir tr s vezes at a cafeteira, beber gua e mais caf , e olhar para a parede de sua sala.  
N o havia como evitar a ltima poss vel explica o para seu comportamento nada caracter stico da noite anterior: Emmett. Nas ltimas semanas, desde que ele a pedira em casamento, Bella vinha se sentindo nervosa e incapaz de reprimir a sensa o de que estava cometendo um erro. Em vez de planejar se casamento, encontrava-se evitando o assunto de suas futuras n pcias toda vez que Rosalie ou sua av o traziam tona.  
Mas, tinha dormido com Edward por causa disso, ou apesar de seu noivado com Emmett? Estivera inconscientemente tentando sabotar seu noivado, ou tinha sido incapaz de resistir a Edward?  
Ainda n o podia acreditar que perdera a virginda de t o casualmente, ap s guard -la por tanto tempo. A sensata e formal Isabella Swan havia convencido um relutante Emmett a esperar at a noite do casamento deles. Havia visualizado seu casamento como a culmina o de um plano cuidadoso projetado na tela, o qual come ara depois da universidade, peneirando alguns homens para encontrar "O Homem Certo". Que poca mais apropriada para perder sua virgindade do que na noite de n pcias?  
Al m disso, n o parecera um grande problema esperar. Sabia que se mantivesse seu plano de cinco anos, estaria casada aos 26. E, tinha racionalizado, se a cantora J ssica Simpson fora capaz de resistir a Nick Lachey at a noite do casamento deles, ela poderia certamente resistir a Emmett.  
Ent o, na noite anterior, ca ra de livre e espont nea vontade na cama com Edward, depois de conhec -lo por algumas horas. O fato ainda mais alarmante era que n o tinha pensado em Emmett. Nem uma nica vez. N o at aquela manh .  
Que pessoa horr vel ela era, censurou a si mesma. Devassa, suja, perversa. Estava surpresa por n o ter escamas em seu corpo quando se olhara no espelho esta manh .  
Bella suspirou.  
Toda vez que alguma coisa a perturbava no passado, sempre se voltava para Rosalie. Naquela manh , todavia, entrou em casa quando ainda estava escuro e dormiu, e, no momento em que sua irm foi v -la antes de sair para o trabalho, em vez de conversar com Rosalie, Bella resmungou que n o estava se sentindo bem e dormiu um pouquinho mais.  
Pretendia manter a noite anterior um segredo seu. Pretendia enterr -lo consigo, se poss vel, ou, pelo menos, evitar revelar os fatos pelo m ximo de tempo poss vel. No entanto, uma vez que suas ondas cerebrais pareciam ter um piloto autom tico direcionado para Edward, imaginou que n o poderia esconder o fato de Rosalie por muito tempo.  
Ela se levantou. Na verdade, mais dois minutos era o tempo que podia ag entar guardar o segredo s para si.  
Quando chegou aos escrit rios da Carisma no andar de baixo, foi direto para a sala de Rosalie, at que ouviu a voz de sua irm saindo de uma sala de reuni o pr xima.  
Hora errada, pensou Bella. Rosalie estava provavelmente no meio de uma conversa importante com algu m.  
Quando alcan ou a porta aberta para a sala de reuni o, viu sua irm em p , atr s de uma mesa de reuni o, manuseando fotografias e artigos de jornal.  
Os olhos de Rosalie se arregalaram quando conectaram com os dela. Sua irm fez um movimento r pido com uma das m os, indicando que Bella desaparecesse dali.  
Antes que Bella pudesse entender o significado daquilo, contudo, deu um passo frente, e o homem parado diante da mesa virou-se.  
Os olhos dela colidiram com os imposs veis olhos azuis, e a imposs vel express o furiosa de Edward Cullen. 


	5. Chapter 4

CAP TULO QUATRO

Edward olhou fixamente para a mulher parada porta. Seus olhos lhe disseram o que j tinha conclu do: a mulher atr s da mesa de reuni o n o era a mulher com quem tivera uma noite de amor maravilhosa e inesquec vel. Era aquela que estava na porta.  
Tudo fazia sentido agora. G meas id nticas.  
Desde que tinha entrado na sala de reuni o minutos antes, n o fora capaz de reprimir a sensa o de que estava com a mulher errada, apesar de sua incr vel semelhan a com a mulher da noite anterior. Ele simplesmente n o havia experimentado a mesma sensa o de consci ncia, de plenitude... de estar ligado a ela.  
Mas que tipo de jogo aquelas duas mulheres tinham feito com ele? A pequena parte da mente de Edward n o consumida pela raiva notou o fato de que a mulher com a qual passara a noite estava vestida muito mais como ele a tinha imaginado. N o estivera errado quando pensara que as roupas que Marie usava na noite anterior n o combinavam com ela. Era realmente o tipo de p rolas e cashmere.  
Ele a olhou da cabe a aos p s, antes que seus olhos se estreitassem no anel de diamante que ela usava na m o direita.  
Oh, n o. Ela era noiva?, pensou com amargura. Que outras surpresas o aguardavam?  
Como ela continuou encarando-o, incapaz de se mover, Edward voltou o olhar para a mulher atr s da mesa, que fizera um bom trabalho, tentando dar cobertura irm .  
Rosalie Swan, certo? disse ele, antes de se virar para a mulher cuja ltima vez que tinha visto estava espalhada nua sob os len is de seu colch o. Voc s s o g meas id nticas.  
Bella sussurrou ela numa voz quase inaud vel.  
Bem, Bella disse ele, fingindo falso prazer , n o h necessidade de parecer horrorizada. Mas tenho de perguntar, com que freq ncia voc e Rosalie fazem esse jogo de trocar identidades? Acho dif cil acreditar que sou a primeira v tima de voc s.  
Como voc me achou? perguntou ela, ignorando o coment rio.  
Agora, essa uma boa pergunta, n o ? devolveu ele no mesmo tom prazeroso que usara h pouco. Ent o ergueu o New York Post e o abriu na p gina certa. Vamos apenas dizer que tive uma ajuda inesperada.  
Bella tirou-lhe o jornal das m os e leu o artigo, os olhos se arregalando de espanto.  
Sim. Exatamente. Ele olhou para Rosalie, ent o de volta para Bella. Sua irm tentou lhe dar cobertura, mas ela n o uma boa atriz.  
Rosalie irritou-se.  
Ou a, Edward, insulte-me se quiser, mas n o fique acusando minha irm de modo t o grosseiro. Voc pode pensar, apenas porque o grande sucesso musical do mundo de hoje, que pode entrar aqui e fazer acusa es que quiser, mas eu posso expuls -lo t o r pido que esses seus cabelos de astro de rock v o ficar desgrenhados de verdade!  
Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e zombou:  
Bem, bem, uma debutante que n o se incomoda com tratamento delicado. Suponho que o traje ousado que Bella estava usando ontem noite era seu?  
Bella deu um passo frente.  
Parem com isso, voc s dois. Ela voltou-se para Edward. N s precisamos conversar.  
Sim, pelo menos estamos de acordo em alguma coisa. Voc me deve algumas respostas.  
Vamos para outro lugar disse ela rapidamente. H uma outra sala de reuni o no andar de cima, perto de meu escrit rio, que raramente usada. Podemos conversar l em privacidade.  
Quando ele se virou para seguir Bella, Rosalie lan ou-lhe um olhar de aviso que dizia: Cuidado. Ainda posso expuls -lo daqui num segundo.  
Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso, repleto de indiferen a.  
Enquanto seguia Bella pelo corredor iluminado at os elevadores, notou que ela parecia ainda mais sexy naquela manh do que na noite anterior.  
Estava de saltos altos, p rolas e um conjunto verde de saia e blusa muito elegante. A apar ncia era discreta, entretanto, atraente. Enquanto o traje da noite anterior tinha sido chamativo e at mesmo um pouco devasso na opini o dele, este era mais recatado, e mais sexy.  
Percebendo a dire o que sua mente estava tomando, refreou os pensamentos. Irritado, refletiu que, enquanto tinha todos os motivos do mundo para estar furioso com Bella, ainda se sentia atra do por ela.  
Assim que chegaram no andar de cima, notou que a decora o tinha mudado para azul-turquesa e alguns detalhes em vermelho, com muitos vidros e cromados. Entendeu que estavam nos escrit rios de uma outra revista do imp rio editorial Swan.  
Como se lesse sua mente, ela virou-se e disse por sobre o ombro:  
Este o andar da revista The Buzz.  
Deixe-me adivinhar murmurou ele seca mente. Voc trabalha para The Buzz. Mais uma vez, controlou seu temperamento com o pensamento de que fora pego por algum esquema de rep rteres que tentavam se promover. Jacob teria um ataque de nervos quando soubesse.  
Sim admitiu ela envergonhada. Ap s uma breve pausa, acrescentou: Algu m o reconheceu quando voc entrou aqui?  
Estou surpreso que voc n o ouviu os gritos vindo do 18 andar replicou ele com zombaria.  
Ela o olhou, at nita.  
Preocupada? perguntou Edward, incapaz de re sistir provoca o. Ent o fez uma pausa deliberada antes de explicar: Aqui Nova York. claro, qualquer um que tenha me reconhecido estava muito blas para se importar. por isso que as celebridades adoram Nova York.  
Quando eles entraram na sala de reuni o, ela fechou a porta atr s de si, sentou-se cabeceira da mesa e cruzou os bra os sobre o peito.  
Agora, onde est vamos? questionou ele com um falso sorriso. Ent o ergueu uma das m os, como que para impedir a resposta. Oh, sim, voc ia me explicar como esqueceu de mencionar que era rep rter, por que saiu de meu quarto de hotel no meio da noite sem se despedir, e por que estava vestida como Rosalie. Ele olhou para o anel de diamante no dedo dela antes de acrescentar: Sem mencionar que voc tem um noivo escondido em algum lugar.  
Ele n o est escondido. Est numa viagem de neg cios.  
Melhor ainda. Edward percebeu que sentia uma ponta de ci me. Imagino como o futuro sr. Swan vai se sentir quando souber que sua noiva perdeu a virgindade num quarto de hotel com um homem que conhecia h poucas horas.  
Ela enrubesceu.  
Edward inclinou a cabe a para o lado.  
Um pouco extremo demais, voc n o acha? Perder a virgindade por uma boa reportagem? Ou isso tudo foi apenas uma travessura que voc e sua irm tramaram, para sua despedida de solteira?  
Pare com isso! N o sou do jeito que voc faz parecer.  
Pare com isso ele a imitou. o melhor que voc pode fazer? Vamos, Isabella, libere a garota da cidade grande. Vamos ouvir voc realmente jurar.  
Edward estava furioso com ela, e ainda mais furioso consigo mesmo. Ele, que tinha uma reputa o de rebelde e mal-humorado, fora usado e abusado pela "Srta. Delicada e Adequada". Os jornais teriam um dia cheio.  
N o preciso jurar rebateu ela, agora um pouco mais agressiva. E olhe quem est falando. Voc vai para cama com uma tiete diferente todas as noites?  
Com ci me?  
Isso rid culo.  
Ele decidiu n o esclarec -la sobre sua promiscuidade ou falta dela. N o era um monge de forma alguma, mas as reportagens sobre ele eram geralmente exageradas.  
Al m disso, o que poderia dizer para explicar o fato de ter ido para cama com ela na noite anterior? Toda vez que eu a vejo, ou o uma sinfonia? Qu o fora de moda era isso? Sem mencionar que The Supremes tinham feito disso uma m sica de grande sucesso, muito tempo atr s. Contudo, estava perto da verdade. Se apenas pudesse colocar aquela bendita m sica no papel.  
Voc mentiu para mim disse Edward. Duas vezes. Primeiro, n o me contando que herdeira. Agora isso. Ele gesticulou para a m o dela. Voc noiva.  
Eu n o menti. Ele riu com cinismo.  
S rio, Marie.  
meu segundo nome replicou ela. Isabella Marie Swan.  
E as pessoas geralmente a chamam pelo nome do meio?  
Ela deu de ombros.  
N o, mas eu s estava tentando ganhar um poco de tempo.  
Um pouco de tempo at quando? interrompeu ele. At que estiv ssemos na cama juntos? At que os jornais publicassem a hist ria?  
Ela ergueu as duas m os.  
Certo! Voc tem raz o. Estou errada! isso que quer ouvir? Bella suspirou profundamente. Se voc apenas me deixasse explicar.  
Ent o explique.  
Bella endireitou os ombros e o fitou.  
Sou somente editora de texto aqui, mas meu objetivo me tornar rep rter. Todo mundo sabe que voc a mais recente sensa o do mundo da m sica. Voc sempre mencionado em The Buzz e em outras revistas de entretenimento. Achei que se eu pudesse convenc -lo a me dar uma entrevista... exceto que eu sabia que voc raramente d entrevistas.  
Isso porque prefiro deixar a m sica falar por mim.  
Ent o, ele estivera certo. Ela tinha estado atr s de uma entrevista. Entregara o pr prio corpo por uma entrevista. Ele meneou a cabe a. timo. Havia uma m sica ali, podia sentir isso.  
Ela uniu as duas m os.  
Eu sei que isso tudo parece terr vel. - Edward franziu o cenho.  
Querida, n o s parece terr vel, terr vel.  
Ele havia come ado a se acalmar, mas estar sozinho na mesma sala que ela fazia seu corpo formigar de desejo. Algumas coisas ainda n o faziam sentido. Para come ar, ela tinha sido virgem. Agora que come ava a pensar com l gica sobre tudo que tinha acontecido e tudo que descobrira, aquele peda o do quebra-cabe a simplesmente n o encaixava. A menos, claro, que ela tamb m tivesse sido tomada pelo desejo.  
Mantendo o tom de voz o mais neutro poss vel, murmurou:  
Voc ainda n o me explicou: por que se vestiu como Rosalie para essa trama?  
Ela suspirou.  
Tentei me aproximar de voc depois do show beneficente da quarta-feira, mas n o consegui passar pela seguran a. Rosalie sugeriu que eu teria mais sorte se fingisse ser uma tiete. Ela fez uma pausa. claro, deixei meu anel de noivado em casa.  
claro concordou Edward, mas tinha uma outra pergunta: E quanto a dormir comigo?  
Ela enrubesceu.  
Isso n o fazia parte do plano. Simplesmente... aconteceu.  
N o era a explica o que estava esperando, pensou Edward, mas era alguma coisa. Tinha todos os motivos para estar furioso com ela por t -lo enganado e n o revelado que era noiva. Entretanto, havia alguma coisa sobre Bella que amaciava sua alma, mesmo que inflamasse seu desejo.  
Al m disso, achava que o noivado de Bella n o poderia ser um obst culo t o grande se ela era virgem at a noite anterior. E ent o, havia a quest o da m sica. Com esse pensamento, uma id ia come ou a se formar.  
Ela piscou rapidamente.  
Eu lhe devo um grande pedido de desculpas. Nunca tive a inten o de engan -lo. Ontem noite, fiquei esperando pelo melhor momento para lhe dizer por que eu estava l , mas o momento nunca chegou. Ela respirou profundamente. Sinto muito.  
Edward olhou para baixo por um instante, ent o de novo para ela.  
E se eu disser que concordo em lhe dar uma entrevista?  
Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram.  
Voc faria isso? Mas... porqu ?  
Os l bios dele se curvaram num sorriso.  
Talvez eu nunca tenha conhecido algu m que enfrenta tanta coisa apenas para se aproximar de mim. Ou, na verdade, acrescentou silenciosamente, ir para minha cama.  
Bella pareceu incerta por um momento.  
Bem? disse ele. Que tal?  
N s dormimos juntos!  
Ele deu de ombros e se certificou de manter a voz neutra.  
E da ? Isso passado, embora um passado muito recente, e n o como se tiv ssemos um relacionamento s rio. Ademais, isso um neg cio de entretenimento, n o geopol tica global. Ningu m hesita em usar cada conex o, n o importa qual seja o resultado. E, de qualquer forma, a imprensa pensa que eu estava com Rosalie ontem noite, n o com voc .  
Bella olhou para baixo, absorvendo as palavras dele, e Edward descobriu-se prendendo a respira o.  
Na luz da manh que entrava atrav s das janelas da sala, ela parecia deleit vel, e ele se sentiu como o Lobo Mau. Na noite anterior, n o saciara seu desejo por ela. De maneira alguma.  
Finalmente, ela o encarou com aqueles incr veis olhos castanhos chocolate.  
Tudo bem disse, e ent o acrescentou Obrigada.  
Edward exalou o ar que estivera segurando. A sedu o de Isabella Swan tinha come ado, apenas ela n o sabia disso ainda.

Voc dormiu com ele? Rosalie estava totalmente boquiaberta.  
Fale um pouco mais alto zombou Bella secamente. O pessoal da mesa da frente n o a ouviu.  
Elas estavam sentadas na lanchonete dos funcion rios no quarto andar da GEE, onde as duas irm s g meas frequentemente almo avam juntas. A lanchonete era uma escolha mais r pida e mais c moda do que enfrentar as ruas congestionadas de Manhattam durante o hor rio do almo o.  
Voc n o contou a ele que estava l como rep rter? persistiu Rosalie, inconformada.  
Eu... N s realmente n o chegamos a essa parte.  
Voc s n o chegaram a essa parte? ecoou sua irm .  
Sob outras circunst ncias, Bella teria achado aquela cena engra ada. Pela segunda vez no dia, tinha conseguido pasmar algu m: no momento, Rosalie, que ela sabia que geralmente era imperturb vel, e, mais cedo, Edward, que certamente parecera bastante perturbado. Uma vez que era uma garota sensata e que jogava de acordo com as regras, aquele era um dia totalmente novo para ela. Em voz alta, perguntou:  
Voc nunca dormiu com um homem no primeiro encontro?  
Nunca.  
Nunca?  
Rosalie meneou a cabe a.  
Aparentemente, pela primeira vez, ela havia superado a ousadia de sua irm g mea. N o sabia se ria ou chorava, o que era um outro sinal, sup s, de que estava beirando a histeria.  
De qualquer forma continuou Rosalie, com a salada sua frente esquecida , isso n o se trata de mim, e n o apenas de dormir com um homem. Isso sobre perder sua virgindade com um astro de rock que mal conhece, quando voc disse por anos que esperaria por sua noite de n pcias.  
Bella sabia que embora Rosalie nunca tivesse entendido nem aceitado seu voto de celibato, respeitava isso. Agora, talvez esse mesmo respeito tivesse voado pela janela.  
Bella pensou duas vezes antes de sussurrar:  
Obrigada. Talvez voc pudesse fazer isso soar mais s rdido e sem valor?  
E quanto a Emmett? Rosalie exigiu saber, ent o meneou a cabe a. Eu n o entendo. Por que perder sua virgindade agora, quando est prestes a se casar?  
Bella vinha se fazendo a mesma pergunta desde que sa ra do quarto de hotel de Edward.  
Depois do confronto com Edward no escrit rio pela manh , havia se resignado ao fato de n o conseguir trabalhar e fora sentar num caf ao ar livre, onde tomara um ch e ficara at a hora do almo o.  
Tinha tido muito tempo para pensar e para refletir sobre o fato de que nunca experimentara tamanha inquietude, ou uma atra o t o poderosa e irresist vel como havia sentido por Edward na noite anterior. A atra o desafiava explica o e l gica. Afinal, eles eram diferentes de tantas maneiras e, definitivamente, ele n o se encaixava no gosto normal de Bella por homens, mas, mesmo assim, ela se sentia atra da por ele.  
Tamb m tinha come ado a pensar que seu relacionamento com Emmmett era desprovido de sexo porque n o havia paix o suficiente. N o existia um fogo interior que a consumia. Oh, ela o amava e Emmett dizia que a amava, mas talvez os dois tivessem confundido conveni ncia e afei o por amor sexual.  
Bella se sentia confort vel e segura com Emmett, e o compreendia... mas talvez isso n o fosse o bastante.  
No que voc est pensando? perguntou Rosalie.  
Estive questionando meu relacionamento com John durante toda a manh .  
Como assim?  
Bella deu de ombros, resignada, pondo a salada de lado. N o ia comer mais nem uma garfada.  
N o sei. Talvez eu tenha desejado tanto cum prir meu plano de cinco anos e me acomodar, que ignorei minhas d vidas sobre a rela o com Emmett.  
E talvez estivesse louca. Afinal de contas, estava tirando conclus es baseada em uma nica noite de paix o. E paix o parecia uma emo o t o pouco confi vel comparada com o relacionamento s lido e est vel que tinha com Emmett. Ou melhor, corrigiu-se, o relacionamento s lido e est vel que achava que tinha com Emmett.  
O que voc vai dizer a ele? indagou sua irm .  
N o sei admitiu Bella. Ele ainda est fora da cidade, por m, mais cedo ou mais tarde, terei de contar-lhe o que aconteceu. Ela sorriu cautelosamente. - Contudo, o fato de que a imprensa pensa que foi voc ontem noite proporcionou-me algum tempo. Caso contr rio, eu estaria com medo que Emmett descobrisse a fofoca de alguma maneira, mesmo estando fora da cidade. Dessa maneira, poderei dar-lhe a not cia gentilmente quando ele retornar.  
Ela olhou Rosalie com uma express o de culpa.  
Desculpe-me por ter metido voc nessa confus o.  
N o se preocupe com isso. Minha reputa o pode suportar algumas emo es no momento disse Rosalie com humor seco.  
Um celular tocou, e Bella se deu conta de que era o seu. Tirou-o da bolsa e ficou tensa ao ver que era uma chamada de Emmett.  
o Emmett murmurou para sua irm antes de atender e dizer de modo radiante: Ol .  
Ol , querida. A voz profunda de Emmett soou no telefone. Estou com saudade de voc .  
O que ela podia responder?  
Como foi a viagem?  
tima replicou ele, a voz refletindo o bom-humor. Fechamos o neg cio t o rapidamente e, adivinha o qu ? Estou saindo de Chicago esta tarde. Na verdade, estou no aeroporto agora.  
O est mago de Bella se contraiu.  
Que tal irmos jantar juntos esta noite? convidou Emmett. Que tal o restaurante One If by land, TwoIf by Sea?  
Claro concordou ela com voz fraca. Aquele tinha a reputa o de ser um dos restaurantes mais rom nticos de Nova York. Ocupava uma casa do s cu lo XVIII, uma vez possu da por Aaron Burr.  
Estamos prestes a embarcar anunciou Emmett, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. N o vejo a hora de encontr -la. Adeus.  
Adeus repetiu ela antes de desligar o aparelho.  
Bem? Rosalie quis saber.  
Bella olhou para a irm , o peso da tristeza se instalando sobre seus ombros.  
Ele vai voltar antes do previsto e vamos jantar juntos.  
Rosalie ergueu seu copo de gua numa sauda o zombeteira.  
Hora da verdade, querida. 


	6. Chapter 5

CAP TULO CINCO

Emmett a estava esperando no bar de One If by Land, Two If by Sea quando Bella chegou l , s seis da tarde. Tinha sugerido um jantar mais cedo, porque sabia que ele estaria cansado da viagem, e, mais importante, poderia encontr -lo diretamente depois do trabalho, em vez de obrig -lo a apanh -la em casa. Quanto menos tempo ficasse sozinha com ele naquela noite, melhor. Precisava apenas de tempo suficiente para dar-lhe as not cias que tinha de dar. Ele se levantou do banco do bar.  
- Olá, querida.  
Bella tentou n o recuar com o termo carinhoso. Aquilo a lembrou de que era prom scua e traidora, que Emmett sempre a tratara como uma princesa, e que n o merecia o que ela estava prestes a contar-lhe.  
Quando ele ia lhe dar um beijo nos l bios, ela virou o rosto no ltimo minuto para que os l bios de Emmett encontrassem sua face.  
Ent o p de ver a express o interrogativa no rosto dele quando se distanciou.  
Nossa mesa est pronta? perguntou ela alegremente.  
Acho que sim respondeu ele.  
Emmett gesticulou para o atendente do bar, pagou o drinque que havia consumido ali, ent o, com as m os nos ombros de Bella, conduziu-a para frente. Um maitre os guiou at a mesa, e Emmett esperou que Bella estivesse acomodada, antes de se sentar, tamb m.  
Estendendo o bra o e pegando-lhe a m o, ele usou o polegar para acariciar-lhe as m os com movimentos circulares.  
Eu senti sua falta murmurou carinhosamente. Bella apenas sorriu.  
O que estava acontecendo com ela? Fitando os olhos castanhos e amorosos de Emmett, e vendo as covinhas provocadas por um sorriso aberto, questionou sua decis o e perguntou-se se estaria cometendo um erro ap s outro. Emmett era um homem que qualquer mulher sentiria orgulho de ter. Era bonito, trabalhador, ambicioso e confi vel. Em resumo, um grande partido.  
Estou feliz que voc voltou respondeu ela, removendo a m o. Voc vai pedir vinho?  
Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo estranhar a atitude distante dela. Entretanto, n o disse nada, apenas assentiu com um movimento de cabe a, pegou a lista de vinhos e come ou a l -la.  
Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para estud -lo. As luzes do candelabro acima faziam os cabelos castanhos claros de Emmett brilharem. Ele deveria ser perfeito para ela, mas alguma coisa parecia estar fal tando.  
D vidas. Vinha tendo todas no que dizia respeito a Emmett. D vidas perturbadoras que n o se dissipavam. Mas por que, por que tivera de dormir com outro homem antes que estivesse disposta a encarar tais d vidas?  
Depois que o vinho chegou, eles pediram o jantar e discutiram a viagem de Emmett. Emmett viajava frequentemente em sua carreira de publicit rio e tinha sempre hist rias interessantes sobre filmagens de comerciais de televis o e campanhas promocionais para novos produtos.  
Ent o, n s fechamos o neg cio concluiu ele, cortando um peda o de bife ao molho madeira. Tr s propagandas para rel gios feitas por uma das atrizes mais quentes de Hollywood.  
Estou surpresa por ela concordar em fazer isso comentou Bella.  
Eu tamb m. Muitos atores de filmes s o relutantes em fazer comerciais nos Estados Unidos, porque temem que isso interfira de forma negativa em sua imagem. Eles fazem comerciais no exterior, mas sempre com a condi o de que esses comerciais n o passem nos Estados Unidos.  
Ent o, por que voc acha que ela concordou em fazer isso?  
Dinheiro, claro replicou Emmett, dando de ombros. Esta campanha de propaganda vai custar uma fortuna para nosso cliente, mas o diretor geral acha que vale a pena, porque a audi ncia alvo um grupo que vai dos 18 aos 24 anos.  
Bella estava acostumada com Emmett falando sobre propaganda como se fosse sua segunda natureza. Falava em termos de audi ncia alvo, de porcentagem de vendas da ind stria da televis o e campanhas. Ela sabia que estar imerso na carreira era parte do que fazia Emmett t o bem-sucedido em sua rea.  
Quando o gar om retirou os pratos da mesa e se afastou, Emmett disse:  
A prop sito, eu li a mat ria na coluna de fofocas hoje, que Rosalie saiu com Edward Cullen. Talvez ela possa convenc -lo a fazer algumas propagandas.  
Vinho espirrou do c lice que Bella estava levando aos l bios. Ela observou quando o l quido manchou a toalha branca impec vel de vermelho.  
Tome cuidado disse Emmett.  
Bella p s o copo sobre a mesa e pigarreou. Vinha esperando pelo momento certo de levantar o assunto de Edward, e agora n o tinha mais desculpas. O jantar havia acabado, e n o havia melhor momento do que o atual.  
Emmett, precisamos conversar come ou ela, dispensando, com um sinal da m o, o gar om que aparecera com o menu de sobremesas.  
Emmett olhou-a intrigado por um momento, ent o pediu a conta ao gar om. Assim que o homem saiu, ele murmurou:  
Fale ent o. Voc parece estranha e distra da a noite inteira. Imaginei mesmo que alguma coisa a estava preocupando.  
Isso dif cil murmurou ela. Explicar primeiro e confessar depois, ou confessar antes e explicar depois? - Bella hesitou.  
Sim? incentivou ele, olhando-a com aten o.  
Algo inesperado aconteceu enquanto voc este ve fora, e eu... Eu cheguei a algumas conclus es.  
Emmett n o disse nada, apenas olhou-a na expectativa.  
L grimas queimaram os olhos de Bella. Olhando para baixo, falou apressada:  
- Emmett, eu n o posso me casar com voc .  
- O qu ? exclamou ele com uma risada c tica e for ada.  
N o brincadeira.  
Por qu ? Eu pensei.  
Ela n o o deixou terminar. Se n o falasse imediatamente, perderia a coragem.  
Fui para a cama com uma pessoa ontem noite. Edward Cullen.  
Enfim a verdade nua e crua.  
O semblante de Emmett expressava puro choque, como se ela o tivesse esbofeteado ou jogado um balde de gua fria sobre sua cabe a.  
O que voc falou?  
Dormi com Edward Cullen ontem noite. A coluna de fofocas do jornal entendeu errado. N o era Rosalie com Edward, era eu. Ela respirou profunda mente, os olhos suplicando que ele compreendesse, embora nem merecesse nem esperasse por isso. Eu n o planejei nada. Fui ao show de M sica Para a Cura, tentar conseguir uma entrevista com Edward para The Buzz A voz de Bella falhou. Eu n o sei o que aconteceu.  
Emmett bufou, impaciente.  
Ora, Bella, voc sabe o que aconteceu. As sobrancelhas dele se uniram. Ent o, agora voc est muito ntima de Edward, n o est ?  
Percebendo seu erro, Bella meneou a cabe a.  
Eu n o o culpo por estar zangado e magoado.  
Verdade? murmurou ele de modo sarc stico ent o passou a m o pelos cabelos. Viajo por alguns dias e voc dorme com outro homem. Sabe como isso me faz sentir? Voc me disse que queria esperar at o casamento.  
Eu sei disse ela, sentindo-se culpada. E passei as ltimas 24 horas me perguntando como e por que a noite de ontem aconteceu. Eu n o estava b bada ou estressada demais, mas me dei conta que estava reprimindo d vidas que tenho em rela o a n s dois.  
Que d vidas? Somos perfeitos um para o outro. Queremos as mesmas coisas da vida.  
Sim concordou ela, sabendo que tinha de ir com cuidado , mas falta uma esp cie de paix o f sica entre n s. Talvez... Talvez por isso tenha sido t o f cil ficarmos sem sexo por tanto tempo.  
Ele n o respondeu.  
Talvez n s nos amemos sem o fogo da paix o um pelo outro acrescentou Bella suavemente. Voc merece mais paix o na sua vida, Emmett. N s dois merecemos.  
Emmett bebeu o resto de seu vinho num nico gole.  
N o pense que foi f cil para mim, manter um relacionamento com voc sem sexo. E eu poderia ser t o apaixonado quanto qualquer astro de rock, Bella, se ao menos voc tivesse me dado uma oportunidade. Em vez disso, concordei com os seus termos de esperar at a noite de n pcias.  
Ela abaixou a cabe a, incapaz de sustentar os olhos dele. Olhando para o anel de noivado ainda brilhando no dedo, removeu-o. Alcan ando-lhe a m o, colocou-o sobre a palma de Emmett e gentilmente fechou os dedos dele sobre o anel.  
Emmett olhou para a pr pria m o.  
Quando o gar om voltou mesa com a conta, Bella tentou peg -la, mas Emmett foi mais r pido.  
Removendo-lhe a conta das m os, falou amargamente:  
Permita-me pagar nosso ltimo jantar.

Voc terminou com Emmett repetiu Rosalie incr dula.  
Bella assentiu. Elas estavam sentadas em um bar perto da Editora Swan, Bella tendo ligado para Rosalie, pedindo que a encontrasse l depois do jantar com John.  
Por qu ? Voc est louca? Rosalie pergun tou. Por que jogar fora um bom relacionamento? Ent o voc dormiu com Edward! Ent o voc cometeu um erro. Isso n o significa que deve dispensar o homem que ama, o homem com o qual vai se casar. Todo mundo comete erros.  
Bella meneou a cabe a.  
Voc n o entende.  
N o vale a pena lutar por Emmett? Se ele puder perdo -la porque a ama, voc s dois podem deixar isso para tr s, e seguir com uma vida que sempre pre tenderam viver juntos.  
N o t o simples assim. N o estou terminando o noivado porque dormi com Edward. Estou rompendo porque ter dormido com Edward me fez confrontar as d vidas que sempre tive em rela o a me casar com Emmett.  
Que tipo de d vidas?  
Talvez Emmett e eu nos amemos, mas n o do jeito sexual que duas pessoas que v o se casar deveriam se amar. Talvez tenha sido f cil manter um relacionamento sem sexo porque faltava paix o.  
Voc n o est colocando as coisas ao contr rio? discutiu sua irm . Talvez falte paix o porque foi sem sexo at agora.  
Foi o que pensei, mas depois de ontem noite, comecei a perceber que o contr rio. Ela fez uma pausa e suspirou. Emmett um homem maravilhoso, mas n s n o compartilhamos nenhum tipo de qu mica.  
Rosalie pareceu surpresa, come ou a dizer alguma coisa, ent o parou. Cobrindo a m o de Bella com a sua, murmurou:  
Tem certeza de que n o est sendo influenciada por uma grande noite de sexo? Dormir com algu m pela primeira vez pode ser algo emocionante. Pode confundir seus sentimentos. Sabe, Carisma fez uma pesquisa e voc n o acredita quantas mulheres, mesmo nos dias de hoje, sentem que precisam ficar com o primeiro homem com o qual dormiram.  
N o replicou ela com teimosia. N o isso, e n o estou confusa. N o tenho a menor inten o de me envolver com Edward s porque dormi com ele. Apenas porque perdi a virgindade, acrescentou silenciosamente. N o pretendia repetir o erro da noite anterior. Mas se estou certa de alguma coisa no momento, que continuar noiva de Emmett seria errado. Preciso de tempo para resolver coisas dentro de mim.  
Tem certeza que este n o um caso de medo? insistiu Rosalie.  
O qu ? contradisse ela. Medo desde o dia em que fiquei noiva? Meses antes do casamento de verdade?  
Rosalie suspirou. Suponho que voc n o ser a primeira a cancelar um casamento porque se deu conta de que era um erro.  
Ironicamente, Summer encontrou-se querendo consolar a irm . Ent o, deu-lhe um abra o de con forto.  
Alegre-se. Finalmente admiti que Emmett era perfeito para o que eu pensava que queria num marido, t o perfeito que ignorei o fato de que n o estava apaixonada por ele. Pelo menos, essa percep o n o chegou quando ele estava no altar.  
Suponho que devo ficar contente por isso n o ter ido t o longe assim concordou Rosalie.  
O qu ? perguntou Bella.  
Quero dizer, suponho que ele deveria ficar contente por isso n o ter ido t o longe.  
Bella assentiu, incerta. Por um segundo, pensou que sua irm tinha respondido algo totalmente diferente. Em voz alta, disse:  
para melhor, Rosalie. Tenho certeza disso. Voc ver .

Edward andava pela su te de seu quarto, escutando parcialmente o que seu empres rio dizia. Eram quase nove horas da noite de sexta-feira, e, em meia hora, estaria se dirigindo para o Lotus, um dos clubes mais badalados de Nova York, freq entado por celebridades.  
Como qualquer celebridade, era recebido de bra os abertos nos lugares bem freq entados de Manhattan. Donos de clubes ficavam ansiosos para dar bebida e comida de gra a a um astro, em troca de alguma publicidade. Em outras palavras, queriam ter o nome de seu clube ligado imprensa por meio de grandes celebridades.  
Infelizmente, Jacob tinha decidido ir at l , de seu pr prio quarto de hotel em algum outro andar do pr dio, com a desculpa de discutir o show beneficente da noite anterior, mas Zeke n o era facilmente enganado.  
Jacob tinha quarenta e poucos anos, um veterano ousado da ind stria musical, que tivera sorte o bastante para dirigir mais de um grande astro durante sua carreira. Mas, enquanto a experi ncia dele frequentemente o tornava sem valor, tamb m significava que podia cheirar um problema em potencial a quil metros de dist ncia.  
Ent o, voc e Rosalie Swan disse Jacob, meneando a cabe a: Eu nem sabia que voc s se conheciam.  
N s n o nos conhec amos at esta manh . - Jacob franziu o cenho.  
Como assim? H uma fotografia.  
Sei sobre a bendita foto murmurou Edward irritado. O rep rter entendeu tudo errado. Ontem noite era Isabella Swan. Ent o acrescentou para explicar: A g mea id ntica de Rosalie.  
Edward ainda estava digerindo tudo que tinha acontecido nas ltimas 24 horas. Que coisa, ela era noiva!  
Swan? Da Editora Swan? perguntou Jacob. A pr pria. Uma outra parte da informa o, refletiu Edward, que ela convenientemente n o revelara. Que coisa, ela sabia que ele tinha pensado que ela era uma tiete.  
Jacob lan ou-lhe um olhar penetrante.  
Herdeiras n o s o seu tipo usual. O assessor de imprensa que acabamos de contratar para voc j est recebendo muitas perguntas da m dia.  
Edward parou na frente de Jacob.  
O que ele est dizendo?  
Jacob deu de ombros.  
O de sempre. Enrolando os rep rteres. Voc sabe, negando parcialmente que voc est envolvido com ela, ou melhor, com a irm dela.  
Edward assentiu. Sua imagem p blica era cuidadosamente cultivada. Havia sempre uma dan a delicada com a m dia para m xima exposi o positiva. Geralmente, isso significava manter o p blico perguntando-se sobre a vida amorosa dele, e parecer solteiro, dispon vel e nunca s rio demais em rela o a qualquer mulher por muito tempo. Relacionamentos sucessivos ajudavam a manter seu lugar nas primeiras p ginas dos jornais, e aquilo era bom para Zeke. Sa bia que n o era do tipo "marido", especialmente com a esp cie de vida que o mantinha sempre na estrada.  
Ent o, qual a verdade? questionou Jacob com sua objetividade t pica.  
Edward deslizou uma das m os pelos cabelos.  
A verdade que ela era uma rep rter atr s de uma entrevista comigo. Ele n o ia dar a Jacob os detalhes ntimos sobre o que tinha ocorrido na noite anterior.  
Imagino que voc n o tenha dado a entrevista a ela.  
N o, n o dei... Jacob pareceu aliviado.  
Mas concordei em dar-lhe a entrevista esta semana.  
O qu ? exclamou Jacob perplexo. Pensei que j tiv ssemos discutido sobre isso. Todas as entrevistas foram vetadas por mim e pelo assessor de imprensa. Queremos nos certificar que voc apare a nos mercados certos, e que o rep rter saiba, de ante m o, as regras sobre os t picos proibidos.  
Ela trabalha para The Buzz. interrompeu Edward, ent o suspirou. Esque a isso, Jacob. Ser uma entrevista curta, n o um perfil profundo para a Rolling Stone.  
Voc n o parece muito disposto a dar uma entrevista observou Jacob, franzindo o cenho.  
Edward deu de ombros.  
Isso vai parecer loucura, mas toda vez que estou perto dela, come o a ouvir a melodia que tem soado na minha cabe a pelos ltimos meses e que n o fui capaz de escrever. A nica outra coisa que me faz despertar id ias para a letra uma fotografia emoldurada que pendurei na mans o de Los Angeles.  
Ela sua musa? perguntou Jacob, parecendo confuso.  
Sim, suponho que se possa dizer isso.  
Edward observou o semblante de seu empres rio se tornar infeliz.  
Olhe, Edward, eu sei que est empenhado em escrever essa m sica, mas voc a maior sensa o musical no momento. H muita gente que adoraria estar em seu lugar, mas eles n o t m a sua voz e certamente n o possuem o seu jeito sexy. Por que estragar uma coisa t o boa?  
Eles haviam tido aquela discuss o dezenas de ve zes.  
Fama algo passageiro, Jacob.  
E da ? Voc pode se concentrar na carreira de compositor mais tarde. Por enquanto, fa a um favor a si mesmo e concentre-se em produzir CDs e fazer tours para manter seu nome vivo.  
Ainda estou pensando naquela oferta de criar um show na Broadway.  
Jacob fez uma careta.  
A pr xima coisa que voc vai me dizer que est seriamente envolvido com a garota Swan. Lembre-se, voc tem que manter sua imagem de conquistador de cora es.  
Edward riu e bateu no ombro de seu empres rio.  
Jacob, cara, s vezes, voc insuport vel.


End file.
